200 pour 100 (Glee)
by Alounet
Summary: Recueils de 100 one shots de 200 mots chacun sur tous les personnages de la série Glee.
1. Quinn Fabray

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'ai expérimenté ce principe sur un autre fandom (Digimon), mais qui est bien moins populaire que celui de Glee. J'avais envie de reprendre le principe, qui me permet d'écrire sur tout un tas de personnages de façon très courtes. Donc j'écrirais 100 Mini One-Shots de 200 mots chacun sur l'un des personnages de la série.

La particularité c'est que dès le second chapitre, c'est vous grâce à vos commentaires qui décidez du personnage sur lequel je dois écrire dans le prochain chapitre... Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, mais surtout, vos suggestions !

Ce premier chapitre parle évidemment de mon personnage préférée, la formidable Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**"1 - Quinn Fabray"**

J'ignorais pourquoi ça m'était arrivé à moi. J'étais coincée dans ma voiture, celle-ci étant retournée sur le bas côté de la route. J'entendais de l'agitation autour de moi. D'autres voitures s'étaient arrêtés. J'entendais au loin les secours arriver.

Du sang était en train de couler. Blessée à l'arcade sourcilière sans doute. Mes jambes, je ne les sentais plus. Mes bras, ils me faisaient souffrir. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas crier. J'en étais de toute façon incapable, je somnolais, perdant peu à peu connaissance. Ma vision était trouble, quelqu'un semblait s'être accroupi sur le sol pour me parler. Je distinguais à peine sa voix. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer quelque part dans la voiture. Je ne le distinguais pas mais je savais de qui il s'agissait : Rachel.

La pauvre devait être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir arriver. Mais pourquoi devait-elle se marier et gâcher sa vie d'une telle manière ? Etait-ce la réponse à mes prières ? Celle que j'attendais ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se marie, et le Seigneur me répondait en m'envoyant dans le décor ? Si c'était la réponse qu'il m'envoyait, je devais l'accepter et ne pas pleurer.


	2. Blaine Anderson

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir. Je crois que la demande générale fut d'avoir un chapitre sur notre ancien Warbler, c'est à dire Blaine. C'est la première fois que j'écris réellement sur lui, j'espère ne pas être à côté de la plaque. Celui-ci se placerait naturellement lors de l'épisode 14, ce que vous comprendrez assez rapidement. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos suggestions pour le prochain personnage que vous souhaitez que j'aborde !

* * *

**"02 - Blaine Anderson"**

-Tu veux autre chose ?

Blaine venait d'apporter à son petit-ami une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis dans le salon des Hummel, avec pour seul éclairage l'abat jour. Kurt fut inconsolable tout au long de la journée, depuis qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle.

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. Il était peiné à la fois pour Kurt, énormément affecté, mais aussi pour Karofsky qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que celle de mettre fin à ses jours.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, Blaine n'aimait pas Dave. Parce qu'il avait persécuté l'homme qu'il aimait par le passé, d'une part, mais surtout, parce qu'il était son rival. Sans être quelqu'un de foncièrement jaloux, l'ancien Warbler ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à la déclaration du sportif envers son petit copain le jour même de la Saint Valentin, alors qu'il était blessé.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Conseiller Kurt en lui disant de rendre visite à Karofsky et de s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, en étant son ami ? C'était le conseil à donner, mais celui qui lui ferait du mal intérieurement, à cause de sa jalousie.


	3. Kurt Hummel

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre dans ce projet, et je vous en remercie. Je sais que le chapitre Blaine vous a beaucoup plu, cette fois-ci, on se concentre sur son petit-ami, qui fut une demande dans l'un de vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à nouveau, je vous laisse le découvrir (c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris sur Kurt).

* * *

**"03 - Kurt Hummel"**

L'attente était insoutenable, c'est pour cela que le jeune brun regardait continuellement sa montre. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce couloir ? Il ne le savait plus, tellement ses pensées étaient concentrées sur la chanson qu'il interpréterait pour son audition. Il avait passé toute la semaine à la travailler en compagnie de Rachel.

Blaine avait pourtant proposé de l'aider à puiser au fond de lui les émotions nécessaires à son interprétation. Mais son petit-ami avait refusé. Kurt préférait l'avis de Rachel.

Sa meilleure amie saurait se montrer plus honnête et objective que le garçon qui partageait son quotidien depuis de nombreux mois.

- Kurt Hummel ?

Le susnommé se leva et suivit la grande dame qui l'invitait à entrer dans la pièce. Le garçon passa devant un miroir, se regarda quelques secondes pour être bien sûr qu'aucun impair ne s'était posé sur sa tenue, puis il regagna la pièce en souriant. La première impression était importante.

Lorsqu'il interpréta son morceau, il ne pensa cependant plus à sa meilleure amie. Ses pensées se tournaient à nouveau vers Blaine. Cette chanson, elle était pour lui. Car il était devenu son moteur et celui qui le poussait à réussir dans sa vie.


	4. Rachel Berry

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On me l'avait également demandé lors d'une précédente review, que je m'intéresse à Rachel. Et je sais que je vais faire plaisir aux fans du Faberry en abordant le moment ou la belle brune a reçu la terrible nouvelle de l'accident de celle qui est sa meilleure amie... Bonne lecture et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**"04 - Rachel Berry"**

Personne ne semblait comprendre le désarroi que la brune vivait. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'elle ne recevait plus aucun message de Quinn. Le dernier indiquait qu'elle était sur le chemin, mais c'était il y a déjà une heure.

Finn semblait lui en vouloir d'avoir ajourné le mariage. Elle attendait, dans sa robe blanche, entourées de ses amis, de ses parents, de celui qui devait-être son futur époux. Puis il y eut un coup de téléphone. Elle fit taire Finn qui était en train de parler pour répondre.

-Quinn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille de Quinn Fabray ?

Elle était surprise. A qui appartenait cette voix d'homme ? Pourquoi appelait-il du numéro de Quinn ?

-Non. Qui est-ce ?

-Bradley Cooper, secouriste en chef. J'ai... une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Elle savait, elle ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Si bien qu'elle finit par lâcher son téléphone pour tomber en larmes et en cris sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Santana se baissa pour ramasser le téléphone et prendre la suite de la conversation. Rachel criait un seul prénom, celui de Quinn. Car la terrible nouvelle fut annoncée.


	5. Santana Lopez

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews encourageantes et fort sympathiques. C'est ce qui me pousse à toujours proposer un nouveau chapitre rapidement. J'espère que vous appréciez celui-là, j'ai décidé de m'intéresser à Santana ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"05 - Santana Lopez"**

Tout le monde a un point faible, c'est un fait. Mais celui de Santana était différent des autres. Son point faible était plutôt grand, portait le même uniforme qu'elle et abordait une belle chevelure blonde. Son point faible était sa petite amie, Brittany.

Bien avant de lui avouer ses sentiments et de s'afficher en couple avec elle aux yeux de tous, elle était déjà cette petite chose qui avait une influence dingue sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Personne ne comprenait comment la cherleader, aussi naïve soit-elle, pouvait réussir à canaliser le diamant brut que pouvait être la latino brune.

Santana, si garce et si dure envers les autres, se transformait en une fille douce et gentille aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait. Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à Santana, il fallait s'en prendre à Brittany pour réellement l'atteindre.

Mais lorsque cela arrivait, la brune incendiaire sortait les griffes et montrait à la personne en question ce que l'on gagnait à s'en prendre à la fille qui faisait battre son cœur de garce acidulée. Elle venait des quartiers chauds de Lima et n'avait pas peur de le montrer. Personne ne pouvait donc nier à quel point Santana aimait la belle blonde.


	6. Sam Evans

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir. Il fallait bien que mon personnage masculin favori soit abordé au travers d'un tout petit et très léger "Sory"... J'espère acquérir de nouveaux fans du Sory avec cet O.S. Bonne lecture et dégustez bien :) On fait un rappel avec cette histoire de la vie de Sam en début de saison 3...

* * *

**"06 - Sam Evans"**

C'était pour l'argent qu'il le faisait, et pour aider ses parents. Cet argument là pouvait fonctionner au début, lorsque Sam Evans a commencé à devenir "White Chocolate" et à se trémousser sur une scène en ôtant sensuellement chacun de ses vêtements pour provoquer du désir chez certaines jeunes femmes.

Mais au fil des semaines, il avait découvert qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cet exercice là. Il aimait se faire désirer et surtout, avait découvert que des hommes pouvaient avoir envie de lui. Si avec certains gars, cela pouvait se montrer vulgaire et dénigrant, chez certains jeunes hommes, cela était plaisant et excitant.

Par moment, le soir, il retrouvait glissé dans ses billets des numéros de téléphones. Parfois de filles, parfois de garçons. Il n'en avait jamais rappelé aucun. Certainement par peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de trop pervers ou alors de ne pas oser aller jusqu'au bout de son fantasme.

Aujourd'hui, Sam regrettait par moment ces instants de plaisir et de délice qu'il vivait en tant que streap teaseur. Mais lorsque le soir venu, il pouvait à nouveau reprendre la casquette de "White Chocolate" en toute intimité avec son petit-ami, c'était pour le plus grand plaisir de Rory Flanagan.


	7. Tina Cohen Chang

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir. Nouvel O.S. avec un personnage féminin à nouveau que l'on trouve assez peu dans les fictions je crois, donc je voulais la mettre un petit peu à l'honneur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"07 - Tina Cohen Chang"**

Tina savait qu'elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis son arrivée et son intégration au Glee Club. Elle était passée de la fille timide, bègue et au look gothique à cette jeune femme sûre d'elle, pleine d'assurance, qui sortait avec un formidable footballeur et danseur. Mais la jeune femme savait aussi que l'année qui suivrait, elle serait séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

Un soir, alors qu'elle venait de regarder le nouvel épisode de Twilight dans les bras de son petit-ami, elle lui demanda :

-Tu penses qu'on est ensemble parce qu'on est tous les deux asiatiques ? Que ça a joué quelque chose dans notre début de relation ?

-Non, répondit-il. Je suis avec toi parce que tu es une fille formidable, drôle, pleine d'énergie, qui sait me comprendre et m'écouter. Tu es celle qui me pousse à suivre mes rêves.

-Mais si cet été là nous n'étions pas allés au camp asiatiques...

-J'étais amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps. A chaque fois que je te voyais chanter ou danser au Glee Club, tu me rendrais fou.

Tina aimait Mike et elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude. Même après le lycée, ils fonderaient une famille et vivraient heureux.


	8. Nick Duval

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont sucéptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Quelqu'un m'avait demandé d'aborder ce personnage... J'aborde ici un couple sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit au travers de différentes histoires, je m'attarde donc sur... Roulement de tambours : Nick Duval ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"08 - Nick Duval"**

Il avait été le premier à l'appeler Nicky.

Il avait été le premier à lui adresser la parole à son arrivée lors de sa première année à la Dalton Academy.

Il avait été le premier à l'inviter à manger quelque chose un week-end.

Il avait été le premier à le faire rire sur une blague complètement stupide.

Il avait été le premier à le voir pleurer dans les moments durs.

Il avait été le premier à savoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il fut le premier qu'il appela son meilleur ami.

Il était le premier à venir lui dire bonjour le matin.

Il était le premier pour qui il se mit à ressentir quelque chose de différent, qui n'était pas juste de l'amitié.

Il fut le premier a qui il en parla.

Il avait été le premier à partager un baiser langoureux avec lui.

Il avait été le premier à poser ses mains sur lui.

Il fut le premier à lui dire Je t'aime.

Il avait été le premier qui reçut de sa part un je t'aime.

Il fut son premier petit-ami.

Mais le plus important: Jeff restera, aux yeux de Nick Duval son dernier petit ami.


	9. David Martinez

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : A ma connaissance il n'y a pas de fictions françaises utilisant le personnage du sexy David Martinez. Je l'avoue, je trouve Ricky Martin plus que séduisant. Dans ma vision, je suppose que le prof d'espagnol est aussi gay que son interprète... Donc voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"09 - David Martinez"**

David Martinez adorait enseigner à McKinley. Cependant, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il travaillait ici, depuis bientôt un mois. Il devait remercier Will et ses élèves du Glee Club, c'était sur.

Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Lorsqu'il donnait ses cours d'espagnol le soir à différentes personnes, c'était des adultes. Il ne lui était donc pas impossible de craquer sur des adultes voir même de flirter avec eux. Maintenant, il devait s'interdire ce genre de pensées sur ses élèves.

Pourtant, certains étaient plus que sexys. Il y avait Puckerman, avec son attitude de bad-boy, Mike, le charme asiatique à l'état pur mais surtout, il y avait Sam Evans.

Une après-midi, le professeur d'espagnol était tombé par hasard sur une vidéo du jeune Evans en train de faire un streap-tease. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'élève au début, mais juste pensé que ce beau gosse était bien séduisant.

Lorsqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec le jeune homme - qu'il n'avait pas en cours - dans l'un des couloirs, c'était le choc. Le choc car inconsciemment, Sam arrivait à exciter David. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à le voir chaque jour.


	10. Sebastian Smythe

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Bon, voici un personnage que je kiffe et sur qui je craque. Je crois que l'avoir comme petit-ami ne me dérangerait pas (du moins il aurait intérêt à être fidèle !). Voici donc un nouvel O.S., qui j'espère vous plaira...

* * *

**"10 - Sebastian Smythe"**

S'il avait été une fille, on aurait dit de Sebastian Smythe qu'il était une vraie garce - ou une vraie salope, au choix. En effet, Sebastian ne se gênait jamais de dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut à n'importe qui. C'était dans sa nature. Ses amis - et ennemis - le voyaient comme un mec sans cœur juste là pour faire souffrir les autres, mais il en était tout autre.

Un cœur, il en avait, et lui aussi pouvait ressentir des émotions. Seulement, il savait aussi que cela pouvait lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose si sa carapace venait à se fendre, pour finalement se briser totalement face à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est exactement ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il avait rencontré, peu de temps après la défaite des Warblers aux Régionales, un garçon tout droit sortit de la quatrième dimension. Un garçon sur qui jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait retourné d'ordinaire. Un garçon qui parlait plus vite que son ombre et complètement hyper actif qui ne cessait jamais de propager sa bonne humeur. Ce garçon qu'il trouvait bizarre et qui l'énervait, il l'appréciait maintenant. Voir plus encore. Et ce garçon s'appelait Chandler.


	11. Joe Hart

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Attention car ce chapitre est assez particulier. Sans être choquant, il parle clairement de masturbation masculine... Et pour en parler, qui de mieux que notre Teen Jesus ?

* * *

**"11 - Joe Hart"**

Joe plaçait sa relation avec Dieu avant toute chose. Pour lui, sa foi était la plus importante, c'était son moteur dans la vie de tous les jours. Aussi, respectait-il à la lettre les indications données par la Bible, par son pasteur et par ses parents.

En ayant fait cours à domicile durant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence, il ne fut jamais placé face à la tentation. Bien sûr, il restait un garçon, qui devenait de plus en plus un homme, et ses hormones commençaient à le travailler.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Quinn, quelque chose le travaillait. Son désir sexuel. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de sentir son sexe en érection dans son pantalon lorsque la jeune blonde l'approchait de trop près. Une nuit, après un rêve érotique, il découvrit même quelques tâches suspectes collées dans son boxer.

Mais une chose qui lui était interdite était de se faire plaisir par lui même. Dieu savait qu'il en avait envie, Dieu savait qu'à chaque instant, il désirait poser sa main sur son entre-jambe et la faire glisser délicatement pour laisser enfin s'échapper le désir qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Dieu savait tout ça, mais ne le lui autorisait pas.


	12. Sugar Motta

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je rattrape mon retard en publication avec un nouvel O.S. pour le week-end ! J'essaye d'écrire sur un personnage féminin pour une fois (il est vrai qu'à part Quinn, j'ai du mal à écrire sur les filles !). Voici donc un petit Sugar-Délice ! Pas grand chose d'extraordinaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

**"12 - Sugar Motta"**

-Je sais que je peux chanter, je le sais.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde Sugar, mais je pense que Rachel interprétera mieux le solo, d'accord ?

Sugar Motta s'assit à nouveau sur la chaise de la salle de chant de la chorale. Elle avait essayé de convaincre son professeur, Monsieur Schuester, qu'elle pouvait et méritait d'être mise à l'honneur dans un tableau des New Directions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son talent était ainsi dénigré.

-Ta première audition était une torture pour les oreilles, tous les chiens des alentours se sont mis à hurler à la mort tellement tu les as fait souffrir ! lui avait alors dit Santana à l'époque ou elles étaient toutes les deux des TroubleTones.

Pourtant, son père lui clamait toujours haut et fort qu'elle était une étoile montante, une véritable artiste, une interprète de génie et que sa voix était une douceur pour ses oreilles. Elle était perdue, qui devait-elle croire, son père ou ses amis ?

Heureusement, Mike lui avait dit qu'elle était une formidable danseuse et en ce sens, un véritable atout pour l'équipe. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi son père n'était-il pas surpris qu'elle n'obtienne aucun solo ?


	13. Brittany Pierce

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce chapitre est particulier car il est raconté à la première personne, celle de Brittany et de sa vision de son "monde".

* * *

**"13 - Brittany Pierce"**

Je ne suis pas si bête que tout le monde peut le penser. Enfin si, je suis parfois un peu stupide. Je ne sais pas refermer une porte, j'ignore à quoi servent les pantoufles et je ne suis pas sur de savoir écrire mon prénom, mais je sais comment va le monde.

Dans le mien, il y a une princesse. Elle est brune, elle fait peur à tout le monde, certains pensent qu'elle se transforme en dragon pour châtier les princes qui s'approcheraient d'elle. Mais avec moi, elle est juste magique.

Il y a un farfadet, qui est amoureux d'un beau prince blond persuadé d'être le fils d'un certain Dark Vador.

Une reine qui chante toute la journée et son roi qui croit que courir après un ballon est un travail.

Une magnifique petite fée aussi blonde que moi qui apporte la bonne parole, une princesse chinoise, son chevalier, une déesse black à la voix puissante.

Deux petits lutins, dont un qui a abusé du gel et l'autre qui sourit beaucoup trop.

Un Troll avec une crête, un guerrier à roulettes.

Et toutes ces personnes, c'est mon monde, ma famille.

Et moi, je suis Brittany, et je suis une licorne.


	14. Jesse St James

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce chapitre me fut inspiré par l'écriture d'une autre fiction hier (qui est un Faberry), et donc grâce à ma petite Soniania(nia). Je précise que pour moi, Jesse est HOT de chez HOT et que je lui dirais oui n'importe quand :p

* * *

**"14 - Jesse St James"**

Jesse usait de son charme dès qu'il le pouvait. Pour obtenir une remise dans un magasin de fringues ou alors pour obtenir un rôle auprès d'un producteur.

En effet, le jeune St James n'avait pas de limite quand à sa morale pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté son rôle de meneur des Vocal Adrenaline pour rejoindre New York et percer en tant qu'acteur, les obstacles se montraient nombreux, mais le jeune homme parvenait à les surmonter sans mal. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait et jamais il ne baisserait les bras.

-Suivant ?

Jesse se présenta à un énième casting. Il se retrouva face à un acteur qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vu dans différentes séries et publicités : Cooper Anderson.

Jesse se présenta et il débuta son audition en jouant le rôle pour lequel il postulait. Cooper le regarda attentivement - se recoiffant de temps à autres.

-Bien. A votre avis, pourquoi pourriez vous décrocher le rôle plutôt qu'un autre ?

-Je vous l'expliquerais ce soir quand on ira dîner en tête à tête.

Jesse possédait aussi un certain culot. Et certaines fois, ça pouvait payer.

-C'est une proposition ?

Jesse sourit fièrement et répondit :

-Oui.


	15. Dave Karofsky

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Et si on parlait de Dave Karosky ? Ce personne qui a su se montrer attachant et nous toucher ? 200 mots pour aborder le sujet que je voulais avec lui c'est bien trop court mais... J'ai essayé de condenser et de faire ressortir l'idée générale. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (Car oui, être gay et ne pas avoir le physique de Sebastian peut être assez dur à gérer, car la réalité est que la culture gay est très superficielle)

* * *

**"15 - Dave Karofsky"**

Dave Karofsky avait bataillé dur contre lui même pour enfin s'assumer et vivre pleinement son homosexualité. Prenant exemple sur Kurt, il apprenait à vivre avec cette étiquette que l'on pouvait vous coller tout simplement parce que vous étiez différent.

Mais aujourd'hui, le problème n'était plus dans l'acceptation de soi. Son père l'aimait toujours autant, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis l'acceptant pour ce qu'il était et mieux encore, Kurt (pour qu'il craquait un peu), était devenu son ami et son mentor.

Non, le problème était qu'il avait beau être en paix avec lui même, il n'en restait pas moins célibataire. Parce que Dave découvrait une toute autre réalité. Il craquait pour des mecs hétéros qui pouvaient faire de sa vie un enfer s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait le béguin pour eux.

Lorsqu'il sortait dans des boîtes gays pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, il réalisait bien vite que de ne pas avoir le physique mannequin playboy jouait en sa défaveur et que peu de personnes se tournaient vers lui. Dave s'était résolu à rester seul et à ne pas pouvoir vivre de grand amour, comme Blaine et Kurt.

-Tu veux prendre un verre ?

Dave sourit à Sebastian. Lui aussi avait changé.


	16. Mercedes Jones

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Toute personne qui m'aura déjà lu dans d'autres fictions sait que je ne suis pas du tout pour le Samcedes. Pour moi, les relations parfaites sont le Fabrevans (en amitié !) et le Sory. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour mon chapitre sur Mercedes, j'aborde cette relation qu'est le Samcedes afin de leur donner une petite conclusion en cette fin de saison. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**"16 - Mercedes Jones"**

Mercedes essayait toujours d'être une bonne amie, honnête et généreuse. Kurt pouvait témoigner que c'était le cas. Mais ces derniers temps, elle s'était retrouvée dans une position fâcheuse et déstabilisante.

Elle avait trompé Shane avec Sam. Certes, elle craquait pour Sam depuis plus d'un an. Il avait été son premier véritable amour, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Le voir revenir la déstabilisait et, au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Shane n'était pas l'homme dont elle avait besoin.

Maintenant qu'elle avait rompu avec Shane et qu'elle s'était rende au bal de promo avec Sam, officialisant leurs retrouvailles, elle se demandait si Sam serait l'homme dont elle avait finalement besoin ?

Après tout, elle allait quitter Lima pour Los Angeles et tenter sa chance, réussir dans la musique et devenir une artiste reconnue pour ce qu'elle était. En faisant cela, elle tournait le dos à McKinley et à ce qui s'y trouvait, comprenant Sam.

Oui, Mercedes voulait être la plus honnête possible, c'est pour cela que les Nationales gagnées, elle décida de retrouver son petit-ami pour mettre un terme à leur relation.

Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce que la vie ne les destinait pas à être ensemble.


	17. Rory Flanagan

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce soir, je reviens avec un nouvel O.S. sur un de mes personnages fétiches. Aussi étonnant soit-il, je n'avais même pas encore écrit sur mon petit irlandais ! Je rattrape cela avec un chapitre... Qui j'espère vous plaire :)

* * *

**"17 - Rory Flanagan"**

Inexpérimenté ? Apeuré ? Maladroit ? Rory ne savait pas quel mot pouvait le mieux décrire la façon de voir sa première fois. Certes, il n'avait encore aucune expérience. Mais ceci était surtout du à sa peur d'approcher quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Mais il avait surtout peur d'être maladroit et stupide.

Finn lui avait conseillé de regarder des films pornographiques, ce qu'il avait fait, mais il en était ressortit complètement dégoûté. En plus, le quaterback lui avait prêté des films hétéros. Malheureusement, l'irlandais ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux jeunes femmes dénudées qu'il avait vu.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami car personne ne savait - et ne se pouvait se douter, pas même Kurt - qu'il était attiré par la gente masculine, et en particulier par son meilleur ami : Sam Evans.

Incapable de pouvoir lui révéler une pareille chose, Rory préférait garder ça pour lui et, chaque soir, avant de dormir, s'imaginer le scénario parfait. Dans ce scénario, il trouvait souvent le courage de révéler ce qu'il ressentait et finissait par se faire prendre sauvagement par son meilleur ami. Mais comme chaque soir, la seule relation qu'il aurait, ce serait avec sa main droite.


	18. Chandler Kiehl

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je reviens avec mes O.S. mettant en scène un personnage que j'ai beaucoup utilisé ces temps-ci : Chandler ! Vous savez avec qui j'aime l'associer donc ce chapitre ne sera pas une surprise pour vous, bonne lecture !

* * *

**"18 - Chandler Kiehl"**

Chandler parlait trop, mais vraiment trop, et ça il le savait. Sa famille s'était faite à l'idée et le supportait plus ou moins, mais ça n'était pas le cas des autres gens en général.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses amis très longtemps dans sa vie car ces derniers le qualifiaient de "too much" et encore plus de rencontrer un garçon qui accepterait de le supporter assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent finalement sortir ensemble.

Chandler n'avait jamais eu de premier rendez vous amoureux, jamais. Jusqu'à sa rencontre fortuite avec Sebastian et toute la relation qui s'était dégagée de ce moment là.

Sebastian était comme les autres, il avait souvent envie d'étrangler le blond, mais il n'en ferait rien parce que pour une raison mystérieuse, l'univers était contre lui. De ce fait, il était incroyablement attaché et attiré par l'énergumène sur pattes et, après être devenu son ami, lui avait finalement proposé un rendez-vous.

Chandler s'était fait très classe, conseillé par sa maman, et il attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de son "rendez-vous" au Breadstix. Lorsque le Warbler arriva d'une démarche assurée et de son indéniable classe, Chandler faillit mourir sur place. Lui, Chandler, sortait avec Sebastian Smythe.


	19. Wesley Montgomery

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un petit Warbler pour la route, et un ! J'aime beaucoup Wesley que je trouve physiquement très attirant, n'ayant que peu d'infos sur lui, je ne savais pas comment aborder un petit chapitre sur lui donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"19 - Wesley Montgomery"**

Wesley était fier d'avoir été un Warbler et d'avoir dirigé le conseil de ce groupe de chant durant sa dernière année de scolarité. Wesley était quelqu'un de sage et toujours prêt à rendre service.

C'est d'ailleurs en voulant rendre service qu'il vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Le jeune homme avait rendez-vous avec sa copine du moment mais avait entre temps reçu un message indiquant qu'une soirée avec les anciens Warblers se déroulait chez l'un des leurs.

Wes avait donc proposé à sa copine de l'accompagner et cette dernière avait accepté. Nick, chez qui la soirée se déroulait, lui avait demandé de lui rendre un service en jetant un œil à son ordinateur. Wes avait accepté et s'était isolé dans la chambre du brun pour s'occuper de son portable. Tandis qu'il reconfigurait l'interface, il entendit des bruits étranges provenant de la pièce d'à côté. La porte étant entre ouverte, Wesley jeta un oeil pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ce qu'il vit le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Blaine et Kurt, d'anciens camarades, étaient tout simplement en train de s'adonner à un plaisir charnel des plus bestials. Wesley referma la porte sans bruit, les laissant à leur plaisir.


	20. Noah Puckerman

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : En cherchant quel autre personnage je mettrais à l'honneur, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore abordé le cas Puckerman ! Pour écrire sur lui, je me suis inspiré d'une phrase laissée dans "Tu veux que je te suces ?", qui est un Pinn. Puck disait à Finn que son sexe était déjà passé entre les mains (et la bouche d'ailleurs), de Seb... Alors, abordons le sujet :)

* * *

**"20 - Noah Puckerman"**

Puck était tombé sur Sebastian Smythe par hasard lors d'une soirée dans un club branché de Lima. Noah savait très bien que le Warbler était gay et à classer dans les "mecs faciles".

Grâce à son expérience au Glee Club, Puck avait bien changé, surtout concernant son homophobie. Kurt et Blaine comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis et lui même se disait assez ouvert d'esprit pour laisser un mec le sucer si l'occasion se présenter.

Lorsqu'il rencontra Sebastian, l'idée lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. D'ailleurs, lorsque Puck lui proposa rapidement de le sucer dans les toilettes de la boîte en question, Sebastian ne se fit pas prier longtemps.

Le Warbler se laissa entraîner par Puckerman et ils s'enfermèrent rapidement dans une cabine. Sebastian approcha ses lèvres de celles de son nouvel amant, mais Puck l'arrêta :

-J'embrasse pas, désolé.

-Alors passons aux choses sérieuses.

Sebastian se retrouva très vite à genoux, baissant le pantalon de Noah pour que celui-ci le sente tomber sur ses chevilles. Rapidement, le sexe bien tendu de Puck vint claquer contre le visage du Warbler et tandis que le brun le prenait en bouche, Puck se félicita d'être devenu assez ouvert d'esprit pour connaître ce plaisir là.


	21. Finn Hudson

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je n'avais jamais encore fait de chapitre sur Finn, alors l'erreur est rattrapée ! Bon, en ce moment je suis dans ma période "complètement j'écris sur le sexe", donc... Une nouvelle fois, on aborde la masturbation... Non je ne suis pas un pervers, c'est vous lecteurs et lectrices qui aimez ça :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"21 - Finn Hudson"**

Avant de coucher avec Santana et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne couche avec Rachel, Finn pratiquait quotidiennement une chose appréciée par les adolescents : la masturbation.

Que ce soit à son réveillant le matin, en utilisant l'une de ses chaussettes pour ne pas laisser de trace sur ses draps, ou alors au lycée en s'enfermant dans une cabine de toilettes ou même en étant sous la douche et en pensant aux petits seins de sa petite amie, Finn adorait faire ça.

Rachel savait qu'il le faisait mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, dans son idéal, elle pensait que si Finn tenait assez à elle, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Mais un mec restant un mec, le quaterback en éprouvait le besoin.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois lors de sa première année de lycée, ce fut ce que Puck appelait la "branlette collégiale", qu'il partagea d'ailleurs avec son meilleur ami et des mecs du football. Rien de gay là dedans, ça, il voulait le préciser. Juste cette bonne vieille camaraderie - virile - entre sportifs pour se sentir d'avantage un homme. Mais Finn ne devait pas son érection aux pensées pour sa copine, mais bien pour Puck.


	22. Mike Chang

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je me surprends à ne pas encore avoir dédié un chapitre à mon asiatique préféré, tellement beau, sexy, surtout quand il danse. Bref, on aborde un peu le Tike aussi :)

* * *

**"22 - Mike Chang"**

La danse, c'était sa passion depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa mère le savait, son père ne voulait pas le savoir. A l'école, il essayait d'être discret là dessus, n'en faisant qu'une activité personnelle. Lors de sa première année de lycée, il avait espéré rejoindre un club ou il pourrait exprimer son talent, mais c'était sans compter sur les brutes du lycée qui ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire payer sa passion.

Heureusement, lors de sa seconde année, il avait suivit ses camarades du football, Finn et Puck, et avait rejoint avec son meilleur ami Matt le Glee-Club. Dedans, il avait la possibilité de danser, de vivre, de se libérer.

Si lors de sa première année, il était exclusivement avec son meilleur ami, le départ de ce dernier lui avait permis de se rapprocher l'été suivant de Tina, l'autre asiatique du club.

Au début, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, mais se soutenait mutuellement car ils faisaient partie de la même minorité. Lors de leur premier baiser, Mike avait su qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimerait et qu'il chérirait.

Quitter le lycée pour Chicago et l'y laissait était une déchirure, mais leur amour était indestructible.


	23. Matt Rutherford

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Personnage sous exploité, mais que j'appréciais quand même :)

* * *

**"23 - Matt Rutherford"**

Matt regardait Mike depuis dix minutes déjà lorsque l'asiatique l'interrompit :

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas discret quand tu me mates ?

Matt sursauta en reprenant ses esprits, il rougit légèrement en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur son livre. Comme chaque lundi, ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque pour attaquer leurs révisions à deux :

-Je pensais juste à comment ça serait quand... je serais parti et que tu me manquerais...

Mike ne répondit rien, il savait déjà depuis une semaine qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, son meilleur ami quitterait l'établissement suite à la mutation de ses parents.

-Tu rencontreras de nouvelles personnes, tu te feras un nouveau meilleur ami.

Matt lâcha son livre et regarda fermement l'asiatique :

-Tu resteras mon seul meilleur ami.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu craques pour moi, répondit gentiment Mike. Mais je suis okay avec ça, tu le sais.

Matt pouvait remercier le ciel d'avoir un ami aussi compréhensif. Personne au monde ne savait qu'il était attiré par les garçons - particulièrement l'asiatique - si ce n'est ce dernier, et il avait extrêmement bien réagit en le surprenant en train de se masturber sur l'une de leurs photos.


	24. Emma Pillsbury

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Pour le petit chapitre concernant Emma, j'ai décidé de faire un pot pourrit de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre dans son bureau. Amusez vous à retrouver à qui appartient chacune de ses phrases :)

* * *

**"24 - Emma Pillsbury"**

Emma Pilsbury n'était pas que l'assistante d'éducation du lycée McKinley, elle était aussi l'assistante sociale, la psychologue, celle qui officiait dans la rubrique "courrier du cœur" de ses élèves et une des femmes ayant entendu le plus de choses dans son bureau :

-J'ai couché avec 78 gars avant de me rendre compte que j'étais lesbienne.

-Je crois que mes parents pourraient accepter que je sorte avec un garçon, mais pas un irlandais.

-Et c'est comme ça que ma pire ennemie est en réalité devenue ma meilleure amie.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Joe va dans les toilettes des garçons alors que c'est une fille.

-Les filles pensent qu'être en fauteuil empêche de bander.

-J'ai rêvé de mon demi-frère nu, vous pensez que je pourrais devenir gay ?

-Il paraît que coucher avec un mec sans sentiments ne fait pas de nous un gay, alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mes possibilités.

-Tout le monde pense que je déteste Mercedes parce qu'elle est noire, personne ne comprend que c'est parce qu'elle veut me piquer le gars dont je suis amoureux.

-J'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi tout le monde est fou.

Cependant, la rousse ne changerait de métier pour rien au monde !


	25. William Schuester

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois-ci (encore un adulte) notre professeur préféré ! Bonne lecture !

**"25 - William Schuester"**

Le plus gros problème de mon métier d'enseignant - à part devoir affronter Sue tous les jours - c'est de gérer les amourettes que les élèves peuvent ressentir à mon égard. Bon, c'est vrai, ça n'arrive pas souvent et c'est régulièrement des filles.

Mais des fois, ce sont des garçons et ça se révèle être plutôt flatteur. Ca commence toujours de façon très anodine :

-Excusez-moi Mr Schue, ma voiture est en panne et...

-Tu veux que je te dépose Sam ?

Le blond me souriait et montait dans ma voiture. A ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas penser ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans le quartier ou vivait les Hummel. A peine garé, Sam me regarda de sa façon "Mode Charming".

-Sam ?

-Monsieur Schue j'ai... J'ai un truc à vous dire...

Tenant toujours le volant, je le regardais. Il s'approcha alors de moi si rapidement que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter et le mal était fait. Il me volait un baiser. Surpris, je le laissais faire. Il s'éloigna, gêné de ce qu'il avait fait.

-J'en avais envie depuis très longtemps.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Et là, je devais l'arrêter.


	26. Cooper Anderson

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois-ci le grand frère de Blaine a des pensées impure sur sa propre famille ! Hou pas bien ! xD

* * *

**"26 - Cooper Anderson"**

Cooper Anderson avait su très vite qu'en tant qu'artiste, son orientation sexuelle ne serait pas conventionnelle. Certes, il aimait les femmes, mais il avait appris à aimer les hommes également.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il dut passer sous le bureau d'un directeur de casting pour obtenir un rôle. Il l'avait fait sans même se poser de questions, son ambition étant bien trop importante.

Bisexuel. Voilà comment Cooper pouvait se définir. Mais il se posait d'autant plus de questions sur sa sexualité, lorsqu'un jour, il entra dans la chambre de son petit-frère Blaine et qu'il le trouva alors complètement nu, ses fesses dirigées vers lui.

C'était un appel à la tentation, même si en réalité, Blaine était juste en train de fouiller son placard à chaussettes pour trouver des sous vêtements.

-Waouh petit-frère, tu dois faire des ravages avec ton petit cul... J'espère pour toi que t'es passif ?

Blaine sursauta et se retourna en mettant ses mains devant son sexe, bien trop gêné. A quinze ans, on l'est toujours.

-Coop ! Tu pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Non. Puis ça me permet de voir que si t'étais pas mon frère, je t'aurais volontiers...

-Cooper ! s'indigna Blaine, à moitié excité.


	27. Artie Abrams

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On revient sur un étudiant du Glee Club (l'un des seuls à ne pas encore avoir eu de chapitre), j'ai nommé Artie ! Et avec lui, pas de slash je vous rassure ^^

* * *

**"27 - Artie Abrahams "**

Artie n'avait jamais eu de chance dans ses relations amoureuses. Il y avait d'abord eu Tina. Mais elle l'avait quitté pour Mike, un autre asiatique.

Il y avait ensuite eu Brittany, mais elle l'avait quitté pour Santana, une fille.

Puis il était tombé sous le charme de l'extravagante mais pétillante Sugar, et celle-ci avait préféré Rory, un irlandais gay-refoulé qui voulait juste se faire remarquer par Sam.

Alors Artie était seul. Mais ces dernières semaines, il s'était rapproché de la fille la plus incroyable et surtout la plus forte qu'il puisse connaître : Quinn Fabray.

Les circonstances étaient assez dramatiques, mais grâce à lui, l'adolescente retrouvait le sourire et le goût à la vie. Il lui montrait qu'être en fauteuil n'était pas une fatalité :

-J'ai longtemps eu le béguin pour toi, lui avoua t-il une après midi.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Parce que j'étais trop occupée par mes problèmes avec Finn, avec Puck, avec Sam ou Rachel pour m'y intéresser.

-Et maintenant?

-Tu es comme mon meilleur ami.

Artie ne pouvait que lui sourire et se faire à l'idée que Quinn Fabray et lui ne sortiraient jamais ensemble et qu'il allait rester célibataire encore longtemps.


	28. Shannon Beiste

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Quelque chose de simplement mignon sur Shannon.

* * *

**"28 - Shannon Beiste "**

Shannon Beiste possédait un cœur en or. Elle le cachait très bien derrière son allure de gros dur, mangeant plus de poulet que l'état tout entier et lorsqu'elle criait derrière ses joueurs à quel point ils étaient incapables et aussi coriaces que des mauviettes.

Mais Shannon avait un coeur et une sensibilité que seul quelques rares personnes avaient décelé. Ses meilleurs amis, Will et Emma bien sûr, mais également Sue Sylvester.

Cette dernière avait beau faire semblant de la détester, il n'en était rien et elle le lui prouva d'ailleurs en prenant son soutien lors de ses récents déboires avec son mari.

Sue lui avait proposé de s'installer chez elle et Shannon l'avait remercié de nombreuse fois pour cette attention.

Alors, pensait-elle, peut-être qu'avoir de vrais amis sincères valait mieux que de se contenter d'un homme qui était prêt à lever la main sur soi à la moindre contrariété. Valait-il être mieux seul que mal accompagné ? Elle l'ignorait, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Et lorsqu'à son anniversaire, Will, Emma et Sue débarquèrent chez elle par surprise pour l'inviter à fêter dignement l'évènement, elle réalisa à quel point l'amitié pouvait être bien plus importante que l'amour.

Même avec Sue Sylvester.


	29. Hank Saunders

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Beaucoup ont du se demander qui était Hank pas vrai ? Il est joué par Ben Bledsoe dans le tout premier épisode de la série. Il s'agit de l'un des membres originel du Glee Club, à l'époque ou Sandy Ryerson le dirigeait. Après sa petite mésaventure sur les abus sexuels commis par Sandy, on a plus jamais entendu parlé du personnage (on le voit une fois lors d'une réunion du club de chasteté je crois). Bref, je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'était devenu ce personnage et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint le Glee Club reformé par William Schuester ? Voici donc une réponse ! (Perso, je le trouve plutôt mignon !).

* * *

**"29 - Hank Saunders "**

Hank Saunders faisait partie du Glee Club par le passé, mais il avait changé de lycée après que Sandy Ryerson n'ait essayé d'abuser de lui.

C'était un souvenir assez douloureux, un homme avait posé ses mains sur lui. Mais surtout, sur ses parties les plus intimes. La première fois que Monsieur Ryerson avait fait cela, c'était le jour ou il lui avait offert de chanter un solo lors de la prochaine compétition.

Hank savait qu'en général, il fallait être reconnaissant des cadeaux que l'on nous offrait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait à se laisser toucher par un vieux pervers pour cela.

Mais une source anonyme avait finit par tout révéler au principal et Monsieur Ryerson fut renvoyé, et Hank dut changer d'établissement, ses parents étant bien trop révolté par ce qui s'était passé.

Si au début, le jeune homme était assez chamboulé, il retrouva rapidement ses marques dans son nouvel établissement et sortit avec l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'établissement. Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille voulut passer à l'étape supérieure quand à leur sexualité, Hank eut un blocage. Sa vie était différente maintenant. Il était difficile de se laisser toucher après avoir subit une telle épreuve.


	30. Julia Chang

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Pourquoi avoir choisit Julia ? Et bien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le personnage et l'actrice. Son dévouement pour son fils et ses rêves brisés, elle m'a touché.

* * *

**"30 - Julia Chang "**

Julia Chang rêvait d'être danseuse dans sa jeunesse. Mais ses parents en décidèrent autrement. Elle alla à l'université, se trouva un époux convenable et fonda une famille et eut un fils : Mike.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et était prête à bien des sacrifices pour lui. En devenant mère, elle réalisa que ni sa famille, ni sa culture, ni son mari n'aurait le pouvoir de la séparer de son fils et de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle pouvait juger bon pour lui.

Elle avait soutenu son garçon dans sa décision de vouloir continuer sa vie dans la danse. D'une certaine manière, elle avait contribué à faire changer d'avis son mari. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait par dessus tout, c'est de savoir si elle était capable d'accepter sa future belle fille dans sa vie.

Jusqu'à présent, elle était la seule femme dans la vie de son fils. Mais Tina était arrivée, avait volé son cœur. C'était une jeune fille très gentille, très sympathique et qui serait certainement une bonne épouse pour son fils, elle devait en convenir.

Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter le fait qu'elle l'éloignerait de lui ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais devrait travailler sur la question.


	31. Stevie Evans

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Comment faire pour intégrer mon couple préféré dans l'histoire d'un autre ? Voici la réponse.

* * *

**"31 - Stevie Evans"**

Stevie n'était qu'un petit garçon et bien évidemment, il n'y connaissait absolument rien aux relations amoureuses lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois, une bien étrange scène.

Sam avait invité son meilleur ami pour les vacances chez lui et comme toujours, il allait dormir dans la chambre de son grand frère. Un soir, Stevie voulut jouer à la console avec eux et il se rendit gaiement dans la chambre de son aîné.

Mais les deux plus grand étaient en train de jouer à un drôle de jeu. Rory était allongé sur le dos et faisait une drôle de grimace alors que son frère était au dessus de lui, et semblait bouger comme s'il dansait.

Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'ils jouaient tout nu à ce drôle de jeu et que ça avait l'air d'être super difficile, parce qu'ils transpiraient tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tu fais mal à Rory ? Il a perdu ?

Sam sursauta en entendant son petit-frère arriver de cette façon. Il tomba à la renverse, tirant sur lui la couverture pour cacher sa nudité, laissant un Rory plus que gêné sur le lit du blond.

-Waouh, pourquoi votre zizi il est beaucoup plus grand que le mien d'abord ?


	32. Jeremiah

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Souvenez vous, Jéremiah c'est le vendeur de GAP sur qui Blaine craque dans la saison 2.

* * *

**"32 - Jeremiah "**

Jeremiah venait de fêter ses 20 ans le week-end dernier. Il s'était plutôt bien amusé en acceptant d'accompagner sa bande d'amis dans une folle soirée. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir rencontré le mec le plus sexy et le plus incroyable qu'il lui fut donné de rencontrer.

Un beau blond, sexy, séduisant, la bouche pulpeuse, le regard attendrissant, tel un enfant. Ce mec était vraiment canon, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué un seul instant.

A un moment de la soirée au Scandal's, un mec qu'il connaissait bien - pour avoir était son amant d'un soir, regrettable choix certes - vint le saluer :

-J'ai entendu dire que tu fêtais tes 20 ans, méfie toi, t'es bientôt périmé.

-Sebastian, laisse moi tranquille.

-Comme tu veux, je voulais t'offrir un petit cadeau pour l'occasion, mais t'as pas l'air d'en vouloir.

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Jeremiah regarda ses amis danser un peu plus loin et l'un d'eux se trouvait juste à côté de ce blond super sexy. Avec assez d'alcool dans le sang, le jeune homme décida de se lever et de prendre son courage à deux mains en allant à la rencontre du blond.


	33. Lauren Zizes

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Lauren m'a beaucoup manqué durant la saison 3, c'est triste la vie et de perdre des personnages.

* * *

**"33 - Lauren Zizes "**

Lauren Zizes était crainte et respectée par tout le monde dans le lycée, les profs inclus. Aussi, lorsqu'elle menaçait quelqu'un ou décidait de faire la vie dure à une personne qui ne lui plaisait pas, cette personne passait souvent plus de temps enfermé chez soi qu'à oser venir au lycée.

Lauren pouvait être sympa aussi avec ses amis. Un jour, Quinn - devenue son amie après la campagne du bal de promo - était venu lui demander un service. Elles ne se voyaient que trop rarement, Lauren ayant quitté la chorale pour des raisons plus qu'étrange, mais elles avaient gardé bon contact.

-Tu peux mettre la pression sur Sam ?

Quinn adorait son meilleur ami Sam, et ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était de le voir heureux. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne le serait pas avec Mercedes, comme il essayait de le faire croire à ses potes, mais juste avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque instant : Rory.

Un jour, Lauren attrapa Sam et l'emmena de force dans une classe vide ou elle avait déjà séquestrée Rory. Avant de sortir elle les menaça :

-Vous sortirez d'ici quand vous vous serez roulé une pelle !


	34. Beth Corcoran

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : C'est mignon, vu que c'est Beth, et aussi un moyen de casé un mini Faberry (pour rendre heureux mon Thibault !).

* * *

**"34 - Beth Corcoran "**

Beth Corcoran n'est qu'une enfant, une petite fille qui grandit sans se douter de ce qui l'entoure. Mais un jour, elle grandira, et elle devra composer avec son bien étrange famille.

Sa mère adoptive sera, à ses yeux, sa véritable maman. Shelby Corcoran l'aura élevé avec beaucoup d'amour, de tendresse et l'aura également initié aux arts de la musique. Elle ne l'en remerciera jamais assez.

Sa seconde maman, celle qui l'a mise au monde, sera une sorte de grande sœur et de confidente à ses yeux. Quinn Fabray, devenue une importante femme politique à Washington ne manquera jamais de lui rendre visite dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Sa demi-sœur, qui est aussi sa belle-mère - étant donné sa liaison avec sa maman Quinn - c'est à dire Rachel Berry, sera l'une de ses plus grandes idoles. C'est parce qu'elle est devenue en dix ans, l'une des plus grandes actrices de Broadway. Une source d'inspiration.

Et le seul homme dans tout ça, son père biologique, Noah Puckerman, sera celui qui l'accompagnera dans ses nombreuses bêtises dans le but de la surveiller.

Beth Corcoran avait une bien étrange famille, mais elle les aimait tous. Et pour rien au monde elle n'en changerait.


	35. Jeff Sterling

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je voulais rendre hommage à ce site, sur lequel on lit, on écrit mais également ou l'on rencontre de formidable auteurs qui deviennent des amis ! Merci à vous !

* * *

**"35 - Jeff Sterling "**

Jeff était dans sa chambre - qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami Nick - complètement seul. Rare étaient les moments ou il pouvait se retrouver avec lui même. Souvent, comme beaucoup d'adolescent, il en profitait pour surfer sur quelques sites internet du style porno (toujours gay bien sûr) ou alors d'aller lire des fanfictions sur ses séries préférées ou les différents personnages masculins partageaient des aventures amoureuses et sexuelles : .

Son ordinateur étant en panne, il emprunta celui de Nick, restait sur son lit, pour se connecter sur son site. La, il découvrit que Nick possédait déjà un compte sur lequel il était connecté. Curieux, il regarda son pseudo et Jeff réalisa que Nick n'était autre que l'un de ses auteurs favoris, écrivant des histoires très chaudes et très sensuelles. Il s'était de nombreuses fois masturbé en les regardant.

Lorsque Nick entra dans la chambre et le surprit devant l'ordinateur, le pantalon baissé aux chevilles et la main caressant son entre jambe, le brun réalisa que son meilleur ami lui cachait certaines choses.

Et c'est ainsi que LA conversation fut engagée et que les deux amis partagèrent leurs écrits, mais aussi commencèrent à flirter ensemble. Grâce à !


	36. Bryan Ryan

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je suis sur qu'il y a de nombreux fans de Neil Patrick Harris, quoi qu'il en soit, je rend hommage à son personnage d'un épisode dans la série : Bryan.

* * *

**"36 - Bryan Ryan"**

Bryan Ryan se fichait un peu de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, jusqu'au jour ou il le rencontra.

Lorsque l'on a passé la trentaine, on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'un petit jeune nous matte en soirée. Mais ce beau petit brun sans doute à peine majeur ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Bryan voulait absolument savoir ce que ce mec pouvait penser de lui et surtout, s'il arrivait à lui plaire. Leurs regards s'étalèrent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le grand brun finisse par faire le premier pas.

-Tu me paye un verre beau gosse ?

Bryan, avec toute l'assurance dont il savait faire acquiesça en indiquant au barman de servir le jeune homme à côté de lui.

-T'as quel âge ? demanda Bryan.

-Assez pour boire et te baiser toute la nuit s'il le faut.

-On me prend pas moi.

-Ca va être sauvage alors...

Le jeune homme était déjà en train de passer sa langue dans le coup du blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi non plus je me laisse pas faire. Que le meilleur gagne.

Un peu plus tard, le brun entraîna le blond dehors et lui dit :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sebastian.


	37. Becky Jackson

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On m'a demandé du Becky Jackson, en voici ! Avec une particularité, j'intègre un trio masculin.

* * *

**"37 - Becky Jackson"**

Becky Jackson était un ovni au lycée McKinley. Elle était tantôt douce, tantôt perverse, tantôt garce. C'était une fille que l'on craignait. Une mini Sue Sylvester en somme.

Un jour, elle observait Puck en cachette dans les douches des vestiaires. Elle était cachée dans l'un des placards, appareil photo en main, et cherchait le bon moment pour en sortir et pour le photographier.

Elle savait qu'elle exercerait alors un moyen de chantage sur le jeune homme pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Alors qu'il était complètement nu sous la douche, la tête relevée en arrière, une de ses mains caressant son corps, un autre jeune homme était arrivé et se trouvait maintenant à genoux devant lui. Il lui caressait le bas-ventre et prenait à pleine bouche la belle virilité de Puckerman. Ce garçon c'était Blaine Anderson. Et le petit-ami de ce dernier, Kurt, arriva bientôt lui aussi pour se joindre aux deux autres.

Kurt s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de son petit-ami et fit la même chose que lui. Puck se contentait de gémir en agrippant les deux têtes des deux garçons.

Becky pouvait être perverse, mais elle avait trouvé pire qu'elle !


	38. Carl Howell

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Qui a envie de faire un petit tour chez le dentiste le plus sexy de Lima ?

* * *

**"38 - Carl Howell"**

Carl était assez présomptueux comme garçon, mais Emma avait toujours vu en lui un gentil homme, plein de qualité et surtout, plein d'amour a donner. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait donner l'impression d'être coincé dans une autre époque de par son style vestimentaire et sa coupe de cheveux.

Mais par dessus tout, il était hot, il était sexy et il était semblable à un dieu. Santana elle même aurait pu en faire son quatre heures. Mais Emma n'avait jamais souhaité y gouter. D'ailleurs, Carl comprit rapidement pourquoi : elle était amoureuse de Will.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son rival dans la classe de chant du lycée, un soir, pour lui dire sa façon de penser, tout dérapa.

-Tu veux savoir, lui lança Will, je crois que t'es juste frustré sexuellement ! T'as du te contenir pendant des mois et maintenant, ta rage provient de là !

-Parce que toi t'es pas frustré peut-être depuis ton divorce ?

Carl venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Will avait riposté, et bientôt les deux hommes se battaient comme dans une cour de récréation. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent allongé, l'un sur l'autre, Carl l'observa un instant puis l'embrassa. Sa rage devenait passion.


	39. Brad le Pianiste

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je ne sais pas si on peut le compter comme un personnage, mais utiliser Brad m'a permis d'intégrer un peu tout le monde !

* * *

**"39 - Brad le Pianiste"**

Brad était invisible pour tout le monde. Il se contentait d'être le pianiste accompagnant les prestations des New Directions. Les élèves ne faisaient tellement pas attention à lui, qu'ils se lançaient des déclarations d'amour en chanson sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas dans une totale intimité.

Entre autres, Brad avait assisté - tout en pianotant - à ces évènements :

-Une Santana chaude comme la braise chantant ce qu'elle adorait dans sa sexualité à Brittany.

-Un Sam complètement chou chanter son amitié éternelle à une Quinn en fauteuil roulant.

-Une Sugar incroyablement fausse, faire un état des lieux de tous les couples du Glee Club.

-Une Rachel parfaite en duo avec un Kurt parfait, chanter à quel point ils souhaiteraient que leurs petits-amis soient plus dévergondé au lit avec eux.

-Puck demander aux garçons que l'un d'eux se dévoue pour lui faire une fellation.

-Kurt répondre en chantant que Puck était vraiment qu'un obsédé sexuel.

-Finn chanter à Puck que cette histoire l'intriguait.

-Rory chanter la plus belle chanson d'amour au monde pour son Sammy.

-Artie chanter sa frustration quand à ne pas pouvoir approfondir sa relation avec Quinn.

Brad avait de nombreux secrets, grâce à son piano.


	40. Josh Coleman

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Josh Coleman (joué par le très beau David Wilson Page), est un joueur de rugby qui dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 drague Santana pour la faire changer d'avis sur son homosexualité. Elle est alors défendue par les filles du Glee Club. J'ai voulu creuser un peu plus loin pour son personnage. En deux cent mots pas facile, mais j'aurais essayé !

* * *

**"40 - Josh Coleman"**

Josh Coleman était surtout connu pour sa pratique du rugby. C'était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe mais surtout, le plus séduisant. Aucune fille ne pouvait craquer face à ce sourire ultra bright, super sexy et incroyablement séduisant. Josh était un mec à filles. Aucune en général ne lui résistait, sauf une : Santana Lopez.

Il était surpris en apprenant que la latino pouvait être lesbienne et, bien que son intervention fut maladroite, l'idée de coucher avec elle pour lui montrer que les hommes n'étaient pas tous des andouilles partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais rapidement, sa bande de copines vint à sa rescousse.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur les marches de la cour en train de manger un sandwich, une jolie blonde vint à côté de lui :

-Ta remarque était incroyablement misogyne et homophobe. Coucher avec un mec - aussi séduisant soit-il et ne voit pas en cela une façon pour moi de te faire un compliment - ne changera rien si tu es lesbienne.

-Je suis pas homophobe, répondit-il à Quinn. Mon petit-frère est gay je crois.

-Alors arrête de jouer les abrutis.

La blonde se leva et laissa le jeune homme terminer son sandwich.


	41. Nick Jock

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Nick -(joué par le très beau Aaron Hill), est le gars qui a dévoilé à tout son lycée l'homosexualité de Dave ce qui l'a conduit au suicide. Dans mon esprit (ou tout le monde est beau et gentil), Nick est un peu l'ancien Dave, celui qui brutalisait Kurt. Du coup, j'ai pensé à ce petit O.S. (bien trop court et qui aurait mérité une meilleure exploitation en fiction plus longue je pense). Bonne lecture :

* * *

**"41 - Nick (Jock)"**

Nick était réellement mal à l'aise en arrivant devant cette chambre d'hôpital. Il regardait la boîte de chocolat qu'il tenait en main, se demandant si la personne qu'il venait voir ne lui enverrait pas en pleine figure.

Il était responsable, en grosse partie, de ce qui était arrivé à Dave Karofsky. S'il n'avait pas mis en place cette blague stupide, s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui et surtout s'il n'avait pas dévoilé la vérité à tout le lycée, rien ne se serait produit.

Dave le dévisagea lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Nick se rapprocha doucement et déposa la boîte sur la table ou se trouvait les autres cadeaux. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Dave le rassura :

-Je sais ce que c'est que d'être à ta place. Moi aussi j'ai... vécu ça, avec un autre gars.

Nick se contenta d'être mal à l'aise, jouant avec ses doigts.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu devrais, rétorqua Nick, toujours aussi mal.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu sois au plus bas et aussi mal que moi ? C'est pas la peine. Merci pour les chocolats.

Nick essaya de sourire et Dave lui proposa :

-Assied toi maintenant que t'es là.


	42. Burt Hummel

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Burt est un père exemplaire, un homme formidable et l'un des personnages préférés je pense !

* * *

**"42 - Burt Hummel"**

Burt était fier de son fils, de sa force et de son courage. Aucun père ne pourrait rêver mieux que d'avoir Kurt comme fils unique. Ce garçon lui apprenait jour après jour ce qu'était la vie et que ce ça pouvait être de se battre et jamais au grand jamais, Burt ne cesserait de l'aimer.

Même en le découvrant dans la situation la plus incongrue venue. Burt et Carole étaient partis plusieurs jours pour le nouveau travail de Burt. Ils n'étaient pas censé rentrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison et qu'il vit tout d'abord une chemise au sol, puis un pantalon et enfin des boxers, Burt savait qu'il allait tomber sur une scène qui le traumatiserait éternellement.

Ce fut le cas. Il vit son fils chevauchant son petit-ami, Blaine, en plein milieu du salon. Blaine était en train de crier son plaisir tout en grimaçant. La seule chose que le brun possédait encore comme vêtement, c'était son nœud papillon, au contraire de son fils qui lui était complètement nu, les fesses à l'air, son sexe allant et venant dans l'intimité de son ami.

Burt ne signifia même pas sa présence, préférant ressortir de la maison entraînant son épouse au restaurant.


	43. Dustin Goolsby

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ce personnage me faisait beaucoup rire dans la saison 2. Je me suis dit que ça serait drôle de le mettre en association avec l'un de mes personnages adultes préférés pour écrire sur lui. Amusez vous bien ! :)

* * *

**"43 - Dustin Goolsby"**

Dustin Goolsby était un homme arrogant, présomptueux, narcissique et qui ne pouvait pas inspirer autre chose que du mépris la plupart du temps. Même s'il aimait dire qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'à des fins stratégiques, il pouvait parfois tenter de séduire ses ennemis, Dustin aimait les hommes.

Ses élèves pensaient qu'il était gay parce qu'il était amoureux de lui même. C'est vrai, sa personnalité pouvait le laisser croire. Dustin n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux, collectionnant les aventures et les victoires.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de boire un verre dans un bar, seul, un homme vint l'accoster en se posant à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gars qui m'intéressent soient hétéros ?

Dustin fut surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle son interlocuteur s'affirmait. Ayant attiré son attention, l'homme se présenta :

-David Martinez. Vous êtes gay ? demanda t-il avec son sourire le plus Colgate qu'il soit.

-Si tu cherche à te marier, passe ton chemin. Si tu veux me dire à quel point je suis beau et doué quand je te fais l'amour pendant que je te fais l'amour, là on va s'entendre !

David dévisagea l'homme et quitta le bar en emportant son verre.


	44. Stacey Evans

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Le chapitre Stacey suit assez naturellement le chapitre Stevie. J'adore les Evans, normal, je suis amoureux de l'aîné de la famille !

* * *

**"44 - Stacey Evans"**

Stacey Evans essayait de débattre avec son frère Stevie d'un point important pour la famille Evans. Rory faisait-il partie de leur famille ?

-C'est l'amoureux de Sammy, avait apposé comme argument la petite blonde.

-Mais avant c'était Quinn son amoureuse ! On peut avoir une fille, puis un garçon ensuite ?

-Bien sûr, certifia la blonde. Moi je suis amoureuse de ma copine Tiffany.

-Alors je peux être amoureux de mon copain Jason ?

Si la petite Stacey certifia la chose à son frère, elle alla poser par la suite la question à sa maman :

-Maman, je peux être amoureuse de Tiffany ?

Surprise, Madame Evans demanda à sa fille :

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que Sammy il a un nouvel amoureux, Rory, alors Stevie et moi on se demandait si on pouvait aimer aussi nos meilleurs amis.

-Chérie, Sammy et Rory ne sont pas amoureux...

-Si, certifia la petite, Stevie les a vu en train de faire des trucs de grands, comme tu fais avec papa quand vous êtes pas en colère.

Madame Evans arrêta aussitôt de fouetter la pâte de son gâteau. Elle venait d'apprendre par sa petite fille que son fils ainé était homosexuel.


	45. Judy Fabray

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je profite de ce chapitre consacré à la maman de mon personnage préféré pour saluer Gwendolyn. Elle est toujours fidèle au poste, me laissant à chaque fois de superbes reviews, méga rapidement, elle est juste incroyable ! Un immense merci, parce que quand on écrit, c'est aussi pour des gens comme toi ! :)

* * *

**"45 - Judy Favray"**

Judy Fabray était alcoolique. Elle le savait, tout le monde le savait. Mais elle avait du s'enfermer dans une certaine conformité que lui imposait son mari. Elle devait être sa parfaite épouse, n'avait pas le droit de le contre dire, ni même de changer.

Elle devait être la parfaite épouse, la femme au foyer, telle une publicité des années 60. Ses filles aussi devaient être très conventionnelles, guidées par leur foi. Sa fille ainée s'était enfuit, épousant rapidement un garçon pour partir loin, très loin de cette ambiance familiale.

Elle avait faillit perdre sa seconde fille, Quinn. Elle était tombé enceinte. Oui, elle l'avait su et avait préféré le cacher. Oui, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider lorsque son mari la mise à la porte. Mais des mois après cela, elle avait combattu son addiction. Elle avait arrêté de se réfugier derrière sa bouteille pour faire face à son époux. Elle avait su être forte, digne de sa fille, bien plus courageuse que n'importe qui au monde.

Elle avait pris le dessus sur son mari, imposant sa loi. C'était Quinn ou rien du tout. Alors son mari était parti, chassé par son épouse rebelle et elle avait retrouvé sa Quinnie.


	46. Shelby Corcoran

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Du lemon hétéro avec moi ? Ces temps-ci ça devient possible, regardez !

* * *

**"46 - Shelby Corcoran"**

Shelby était à genoux, face à Puck qui souriait. Elle était en train de lui faire la plus belle des gâteries et Puck devait reconnaître qu'elle était douée pour ça.

L'adolescent tenait la tête de la mère de sa fille pour apposer le rythme que lui désirait. Il murmurait des choses que Shelby ne pouvait pas entendre, cette dernière étant bien trop concentrée par la virilité du jeune homme.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour lui dire :

-Puck, je ne sais pas si faire ça c'est...

-Chut... T'en fais pas, ça sera notre petit secret. Continue encore Shelby, c'est trop bon ce que tu me fais...

Shelby entraîna alors le jeune homme dans son lit, et une fois complètement nu, elle continua ce qu'elle avait entrepris dans son salon. Puck avait un goût spécial, qu'elle appréciait certes, mais qui lui donnait à nouveau ses dix sept ans. Elle appréciait la façon dont il la traitait, notamment lorsqu'il jouait avec sa langue dans sa propre intimité.

Lorsqu'il l'a pénétrait, il était sauvage, vif mais tendre en même temps. Puck ne déméritait pas sa réputation, c'était un très bon amant. Et il pouvait la faire crier toute la nuit.


	47. Carole Hudson Hummel

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je me rends compte que des fois, se contenter de 200 mots c'est super dur à respecter... Mais il faut bien que je relève mon pari !

* * *

**"47 - Carole Hudson Hummel"**

Carole Hudson était fière d'être devenue l'épouse de Burt Hummel et de sa nouvelle vie de famille. Elle était aussi très heureuse de voir son fils aussi proche du fils de son époux. Proche comme des frères, pensait-elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la découverte qu'elle ferait.

Elle avait demandé à Kurt de lui prêter son ordinateur portable, étant donné qu'elle voulait sélectionner les photos de leurs vacances et en envoyer à développer. Son beau-fils accepta aussitôt.

Alors qu'elle faisait son tri, elle tomba sur un album qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Dans cet album photo, elle vit des photos de son fils complètement nu, ce qui la choqua aussitôt. Non seulement il était dénudé, mais en plus, il prenait différentes poses très suggestives. Très aguicheuses.

Elle vit qu'il y avait une vidéo également, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit Finn et Kurt, complètement nus laisser un message :

-Voilà Rachel, disait Kurt, tu voulais de nouvelles photos de Finn pour ton album, j'espère que celles-ci vont te plaire !

-Si j'ai l'air gay sur certaines d'entre elles, c'est de sa faute.

-En tout cas je comprends mieux ce que tu me disais maintenant. Son enfin est...

Carole coupa la vidéo, choquée.


	48. April Rhodes

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : April est folle mais j'adore l'actrice qui l'interprète ! Vous commencez à me connaître, il faut toujours que j'ajoute du slash dans tout ce que j'écris !

* * *

**"48 - April Rhodes"**

April Rhodes était en train de vivre son rêve américain, en plein New York, présentant chaque soir son nouveau spectacle à Broadway. Sa vie était parfaite. Un jour, elle vit un visage familier :

-Cooper Anderson. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La blonde l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait :

-Nouvelle série en route, tu sais ce que c'est. J'ai appris que ton spectacle marchait bien.

-Tu es au courant ? se sentit flattée la jolie blonde.

-Mon mec est dans ta troupe.

Le visage d'April se défigura. Elle qui espérait en tombant sur Cooper remettre leur "histoire passée" sur le tapis et s'offrir un petit plaisir sexuel entre deux répétitions, c'était loupé. Mais la question qui la taraudait était de savoir qui était son "mec" ?

-Tiens le voilà justement.

La démarche assurée, le jeune Jesse St James arriva, deux cafés à la main, sortant d'une petite boutique. Il vit son compagnon parler avec la productrice du spectacle dans lequel il jouait, puis l'embrassa :

-Les présentations ne sont plus à faire on dirait.

April imagina alors dans sa tête un nouveau projet : la romance de Cooper et Jesse en Musical.


	49. Sunshine Corazon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Vous connaissez les Amants fantômes, sublime histoire écrite par ma meilleure amie de ? Et bien allez la lire ! (oui ça a un rapport avec ce chapitre lol). Dire qu'à la base tu étais pour le Finn/Sam et que maintenant on ne vivrait pas sans le Sory !

* * *

**"49 - Sunshine Corazon"**

Sunshine avait beau porter le prénom du soleil, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'un placard - en pensant trouver les toilettes - et qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur deux visages connus à moitié nu, en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Elle était choquée.

Sunshine allait participer aux Nationales, en tant que leader des Vocal Adrénaline. Elle était à New York dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde. Et il fallait que quelques minutes avant d'entrer en scène, elle tombe sur une scène pareille, mêlant deux de ses concurrents ?

Elle était toujours devant le placard et elle entendit à l'intérieur les deux garçons en train de se rhabiller. Ils sortirent tous deux, à moitié débraillé, gêné :

-Sunshine, tu ne dois rien dire à Rachel, demanda Finn.

-Et à personne en fait. Ils auraient du mal à comprendre. Pour Finn je veux dire, moi je m'en fiche, tout le monde a déjà eu des doutes me concernant, avoua Sam qui remettait sa chemise dans son pantalon.

-Je m'en fiche de vos trucs, je dois juste me concentrer et être parfaite sur scène, sinon ils vont me tuer.

Sunshine s'éloigna, laissant les deux amis gêné par la situation actuelle.


	50. Jacob Ben Israel

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Chapitre spéciale dédicace à l'auteur, Soniania. De nombreuses références à ses histoires se glissent ici... Saurez vous les retrouver ? Et je vous invite à lire ses fictions si ça n'est pas fait.

Aussi, sachez qu'il s'agit là du DERNIER chapitre... Individuel ! Ayant fit plus ou moins le tour avec 50 personnages, j'ai décidé de consacrer les 50 prochains chapitres à des "couples" ou du moins des "duos". J'entends par là les combinaisons de noms associés : Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Faberry, Sory, Smytinez et les autres ! J'en ai 50 à trouver alors n'hésitez pas à m'aider !

* * *

**"Jacob Ben Israel"**

Jacob Ben Israel était un fouille merde. Il adorait découvrir de grands scoop et tout étaler sur son blog pour que le lycée entier soit au courant de l'affaire.

Il fut le premier à savoir que le professeur d'espagnol du lycée, Monsieur Martinez, avait fricoté avec un élève de la Dalton Academy lors d'un séjour de ski organisé par le lycée.

Il avait voulu dénoncer la perversité de Becky Jackson et de son appareil photo.

Il s'était amusé à publier des fables mettant en scène des membres du Glee Club de façon érotique !

Il avait révélé que Sam était plus qu'un sponsor de Noel et de Saint Valentin pour l'irlandais.

Il avait aussi dit que Blaine et Kurt ne faisaient pas forcément de bons baby sitters, bien que les enfants disaient le contraire !

Il avait posté une photo de Finn et son rideau de douche.

Il se posait des questions sur la relation amicale ambigüe entre Quinn et Sam.

De nombreuses photos volées montrait clairement que tout le Glee Club était composé de gays, lesbiennes ou bisexuels.

Il avait révélé le mot de passe de la messagerie de Kurt : DARK ROZ.E

Enfin, il courtisait un certain MrBloodline.


	51. Fabrevans

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Comme je vous l'avais indiqué, désormais, les titres de chapitre formerons le nom d'un couple, d'un duo amical ou d'ennemis. Pour ce nouveau chapitre et le premier inaugurant ce style, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'aborderais mon amitié préféré (en fait j'ai fait un choix au hasard mais personne ne pourrait me croire), donc voici le Fabrevans !

* * *

**"Fabrevans"**

Quinn regardait son meilleur ami avec beaucoup d'insistance. Le blond leva les yeux de sa Nintendo DS et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. La blonde lui dit :

-J'ai beau être partie depuis plusieurs mois, rien ne change.

Sam posa sa console vidéo sur la table du salon des Fabray. La blonde se leva, passa devant le sapin de Noël et disparut dans la cuisine. Le jeune Evans se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Elle sortait les cookies du four.

-Je suis toujours aussi Geek.

-Toujours aussi seul. Moi qui pensait que tu me présenterais quelqu'un depuis le départ de Rory.

Sam eut un pincement au cœur. Evoquer son ex petit-ami reparti en Irlande bien trop tôt à son goût était encore douloureux. Quinn posa les cookies sur la grande table et vit le regard triste de son meilleur ami. Elle s'en approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, la blonde dit en riant :

-J'ai cru voir qu'il y avait de nouveaux beaux garçons dans le Glee Club.

-Jake ? C'est un Puckerman.

-Mais toi au moins, tu ne risque pas de tomber enceinte de lui.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble.


	52. Klaine

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je ne fais pas dans l'originalité en abordant un couple que tout le monde aime (ou presque), c'est à dire du Klaine ! J'espère que vous aimerez la mini intrigue Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"52 - Klaine"**

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit du premier. Kurt demande à son petit-ami :

-J'ai entendu Finn dire à Puck qu'il se masturbait souvent même en étant avec Rachel.

Blaine manqua de s'étrangler. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son Kurt vienne à dire une chose pareille.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu as l'air surpris ?

-Disons que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai plus fait depuis que nous couchons ensemble. Pas toi ?

Blaine devint aussi rouge qu'un piment et Kurt comprit aussitôt la raison de ce changement de couleur de peau. Il ouvrit la bouche de façon dramatique avant de lui demander :

-Tu te masturbe seul quand je ne suis pas avec toi ?

Pris au piège, Blaine essaya de se défendre :

-Oui mais... Toujours en pensant à toi, je te le promets !

Devant la moue légèrement boudeuse de son petit-ami, Blaine s'approcha de lui passant sa main sur sa cuisse et il lui dit :

-D'accord, dès que je penserais à toi de façon un peu trop osée, je viendrais te trouver directement pour te laisser me masturber.

-Je préfère ça, répondit Kurt en embrassant Blaine.


	53. Faberry

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un autre couple extrêmement apprécié (même si pour moi, je les préfère en "meilleures amies du monde"), l'action pourrait se situer après le 4x04 de Glee. Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"53 - Faberry"**

Quinn regarda l'heure. Son train n'avait pas de retard. Elle regarda par la vitre sur le quai, espérant apercevoir sa meilleure amie qui devait l'attendre. Connaissant Rachel, elle ne serait certainement pas en retard.

La blonde laissa plusieurs passagers descendre du train, puis elle récupéra sa valise et suivit l'attroupement.

Elle avait à peine posée un pied sur le quai qu'elle entendit son prénom être hurlé par la voix rafraichissante de Rachel. La brune était en train de courir vers elle et lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois à New York.

-Il fallait bien que je commence à rentabiliser l'achat de ce pass.

Elle vit au loin Kurt attendre que les deux filles se soient retrouvé pour venir à son tour saluer la blonde. Rachel souriait bêtement regardant avec splendeur à quel point sa meilleure amie était toujours aussi magnifique.

-C'est injuste que tu ne reste que trois jours. J'ai hâte de te montrer l'appartement, ajouta t-elle ensuite en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener vers Kurt.

Quinn l'écouta comme au bon vieux temps, heureuse de retrouver la fille qu'elle avait tant détesté, mais qu'elle aimait tant à présent.


	54. Seblaine

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Soniania a abordé rapidement le couple dans Ski Estival (la fic de la rentrée, que je vous conseille de lire !). Et esthétiquement, ils ont un beau potentiel. Donc voilà, je voulais en parler un peu. Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"54 - Seblaine "**

-Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès !

-De me retrouver coincé dans un placard avec toi ? Bien que l'idée soit séduisante et nous permette de nous rapprocher, non, je n'y suis pour rien.

Sebastian était collé contre Blaine, tandis que ce dernier jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait contre le Warbler. Depuis une heure, ils étaient enfermé dans le placard de la maison d'un des Warblers. Blaine pensait à Kurt qui devait le chercher désespérément.

Blaine s'en voulait d'avoir suivi Sebastian jusqu'à l'étage. Le beau gosse voulait s'éclipser quelques instants à l'intérieur de ce placard pour profiter pleinement du corps de Blaine mais quelqu'un les y avait enfermé juste après leur entrée à l'intérieur.

-Maintenant qu'on est là, on devrait pas rentabiliser notre temps et s'occuper un peu mieux ?

Sebastian faisait passer sa main en dessous de la chemise de Blaine. Le placard étant bien trop étroit, Blaine avait du mal à pouvoir l'en empêcher et lui résister.

-Ce qui se passe dans ce placard, reste dans ce placard.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine et ce dernier, dans un mouvement de recul, repoussa violemment l'autre garçon qui du coup, défonça la porte sans le faire exprès.


	55. Blam

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Voilà à mon sens l'une des meilleures nouveautés de la saison 4, le Blam, ou l'amitié entre Blaine et Sam. J'adore les amitiés hétéro/homo (en espérant toujours secrètement que ça pourrait aller plus loin). Enfin voilà, c'est à placer après le 4x04 je pense.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"55 - Blam"**

Sam posa un chocolat chaud juste en face de Blaine. Ce dernier était toujours allongé dans son lit, inconsolable depuis sa rupture avec Kurt. En tant que nouveau meilleur ami, le blond tentait de lui remonter le moral au mieux.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et ce dernier, qui fonda en larmes, se serra contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Sam passa ses mains derrière les épaules du brun et le serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui permettant de pleurer sur son épaule. Le jeune Evans tentait des paroles réconfortantes pour le rassurer, même s'il avait du mal à se trouver convaincant.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit totalement épuisé. Le brun demanda timidement au blond :

-Tu peux rester dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Le blond se mit à l'aise - en t-shirt et en boxer - puis il rejoignit son ami sous les couvertures de son lit. Le brun se blottit contre le torse du blond et il se sentit apaisé, capable de dormir. Sam passa une main derrière les épaules de Blaine puis lui posa un chaste baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Sam.


	56. Quartie

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Décidemment aujourd'hui j'essaye d'être productif, à nouveau à placer durant la saison 4, en ce début. Bonne lecture.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"56 - Quartie"**

Quinn était derrière son ordinateur, dans sa chambre de Yale. Elle regardait sur Facebook les nouvelles de ses amis, puis elle aperçut un mail encore non lu. C'était Artie.

Ils étaient resté en bon contact depuis son départ de Lima, s'échangeant un mail par semaine environ. Artie lui expliquait un peu la rentrée du Glee Club, leur passe à la table des populaires, lui parlait d'une certaine Kitty qui espérait suivre ses traces ainsi que des nouveaux du Club.

Il lui demandait aussi comment se passait sa rentrée personnelle et si elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis.

Après avoir lu le mail, Quinn regarda sur son bureau différentes photos prises ces trois dernières années. Une photo avec Rachel, une avec le Glee Club, une avec Sam et Rory, puis une ou elle était encore en fauteuil en compagnie d'Artie.

La blonde s'empressa de répondre à son ami, lui indiquant qu'il lui manquait mais le rassurant sur le fait que tout se passait bien et qu'elle espérait bientôt revenir sur Lima.

De son côté, Artie était encore sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il reçut la réponse de son amie. Après l'avoir lu, il regard à son tour la photo de Quinn et lui.


	57. Fuinn

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après mon sejour de quinze jours à Autrans avec mes élèves, me voici de retour, et je reprends naturellement tout doucement avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction... Un gros bisous à Soniania et mon Titi qui m'ont beaucoup manqué !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"57 - Fuinn"**

Souvent, Quinn faisait des rêves étranges qui lui montrait un avenir qu'elle aurait pu avoir si les circonstances étaient différentes. L'un de ses rêves qui revenait régulièrement était celui ou elle épousait Finn Hudson.

L'ancien quaterback reprenait le garage des Hummel et elle devenait un agent immobilier très réputé dans Lima. Après leur mariage, ils allaient avoir trois enfants et vivraient une vie épanouie. Mais la vie était différente.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Finn tandis qu'elle était en train de regarder la salle de chant dans laquelle elle était venue chaque semaine durant trois ans.

-A nous, répondit-elle.

Quinn était revenue sur Lima le temps d'une semaine et avait retrouvé Finn qui coachait les New Directions depuis le départ de Monsieur Schuester.

-Des regrets ?

-Aucun. J'imaginais juste quel serait notre vie si nous étions resté ensemble.

-Ca m'arrive parfois. Je crois qu'on aurait divorcé.

-C'est probable, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le brun lui propose :

-Un duo, ça te dirait ?

-Notre dernier duo n'était pas des plus joyeux, se souvint-elle, donc, pourquoi pas ?

La sonnerie retentit tandis que les élèves arrivaient dans la classe.


	58. Sebtana

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je dédicace ce chapitre au plus grand fan de ce couple (même si moi je ne les met pas dans le même lit et que je me contente de leur rivalité), j'ai nommé mon Thibault d'amour rien qu'à moi (oui je suis extrêmement possessif avec mes amis, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont masculins et hétéros !). Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"58 - Sebtana"**

Sebastian dansait de façon éhonté avec sa nouvelle proie en plein milieu de la boîte de nuit. Il ignorait son prénom, mais il savait que le jeune homme était diablement sexy - mais pas autant que lui - et dans quelques secondes il l'emmènerait dans son lit passer le reste de la nuit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Santana.

-Je vois que tu t'ai trouvé un nouvel O.S. avec lequel t'amuser Smythe ?

Sebastian n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner pour déterminer à qui appartenait cette voix :

-Quel plaisir de te revoir Lopez, rétorqua Sebastian avec ironie.

Les deux ennemis se faisaient face et la latino reprit :

-Le gars avec qui tu danses, Jason, je me le suis fait l'année dernière, si j'avais su que tu irais jusqu'à récupérer mes restes, je t'aurais filé ma liste d'ex plans culs.

Sebastian la regarda dégouté avant de jeter un oeil à son compagnon de danse qui sembla confirmer l'information.

Ecœuré à l'idée de pouvoir passer "après" Santana, le Warbler du réprimer l'envie de vomir et il s'éloigna de la piste de danse.

-Heureuse de t'avoir revu.

Santana retourna danser avec sa copine, satisfaite d'avoir gâché la soirée de Sebastian.


	59. StEvans

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Couple hautement original vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux à ma connaissance. L'intrigue est à placer en saison 2, lors de l'épisode ou Jesse St James revient pour aider les New Directions, donc avant le bal de promo.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

**"59 - StEvans"**

-Sexy le blondinet. Nouveau chez les New Directions ?

Sam regarda perplexe le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était Jesse St James, il le savait de par Quinn et il savait aussi que Monsieur Schuester avait fait appel à lui pour leur donner des conseils et que Finn n'appréciait pas sa présence.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air du grand méchant loup comme ça, mais promis, je ne mord pas.

Jesse venait de s'asseoir juste en face de Sam à la bibliothèque.

-Non c'est juste que j'ai eu un peu l'impression que tu me draguais.

-Si c'était le cas, ça te poserait un problème ?

-Je sais pas trop, je suis hétéro, répondit le blond.

Jesse se mit à rire et rétorqua aussitôt :

-On a tous était hétéro à un moment de notre vie. Et puis, c'est quoi ces étiquettes, je pensais que vous étiez du genre à prôner la grande différence dans votre Glee Club ?

Sam répondit perplexe :

-Je suis attiré par les filles.

-Tu me trouve pas sexy alors ?

-Euh...

Sam se posa la question mentalement et la réponse le déstabilisa. Devait-il lui répondre avec franchise de façon très favorable ?


	60. Finchel

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Il faut que je vous fasse un aveu. J'ai 50 couples écrit sur des petits papiers et à chaque fois que je veux écrire sur cette fiction, j'en pioche un au hasard. Quand j'ai pioché Finchel, je me suis dit "Soit tu fais quelque chose de beau et romantique au risque de te mettre à dos tes meilleurs amis, soit tu les assassine au risque de te mettre à dos tous les pro Finchel". J'ai opté pour une solution intermédiaire. Ils sont en couple mais... Ils font de drôles de rêves dirons nous ! Bonne lecture, je crois que je suis vraiment pas doué sur ce couple ^^

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"60 - Finchel"**

Rachel et Finn étaient tous les deux allongé dans le lit de cette première lorsque la brune lui demanda :

-Finn... Tu serais choqué si je te disais que j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Quinn ?

Surpris, Finn se releva précipitamment pour voir le visage de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière semblait gênée et embarrassée, mais le jeune homme avait lui aussi une confession à lui faire :

-Autant que toi si je te disais que j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Puck ?

La brunette le regarda surprise avant d'éclater de rire, et surtout de soulagement. A nouveau allongée, elle reprit :

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ce ne sont que des rêves... Pas vrai ? demanda telle finalement hésitante.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Mais la réponse du quaterback n'était elle même pas très assurée. Rachel se mordait les lèvres puis elle demanda à nouveau :

-Tu prenais du plaisir dans ton rêve ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié, mentit Finn. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi j'ai oublié, mentit la brune.

Un long silence s'installa durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Finn ne dise :

-Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ?

-Non, je suis fatiguée, répondit Rachel.


	61. Kurtofsky

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Dire que je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce couple là ! L'action se situe après le 4x04 et je crois savoir que dans mes lecteurs et lectrices, il y a des amateurs de Kurtofsky, donc bonne lecture à vous !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"61 - Kurtofsky"**

Kurt était assis, seul, au Lima Bean. Il était revenu passer le week-end chez son père mais il s'était avéré que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sa rupture avec Blaine étant trop récente.

-Tu n'es pas contre un peu de compagnie ?

Kurt leva les yeux de son café et vit avec plaisir le visage de Dave Karofsky se dessiner devant lui. Souriant, Kurt tendit la chaise à ses côtés pour son ami.

Dave se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras puis se pose à côté de lui :

-Comment va notre prodigieux New Yorkais ?

-Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû répondre à ton mail depuis une éternité mais... J'étais...

-Débordé ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Kurt.

Dave eut soudainement un regard plus sombre et il posa sa main sur celle de son ami :

-J'ai appris pour Blaine. Je sais pas quoi te dire mais...

-Ne dis rien, demanda Kurt. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Pas de problème.

Il y eut un léger blanc avant que Karofsky ne demande à son ami :

-Si tu me racontais tout sur ta nouvelle vie à New York ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer ?

-Non.


	62. Sebandler

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Encore un couple extrêmement apprécié que j'ai déjà eu le plaisir de mettre en scène dans Beauty and the Beast, je sais donc qu'il plaît et qu'il a un certain charme (même si désormais, mon Sebastian je le vois avec mon David Martinez que j'ai joyeusement volé à ma Soniania héhé).

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"62 - Sebandler"**

Chandler posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit, il éteignit la lumière et releva les draps pour se glisser juste en dessous. Il sentit alors le corps chaud de son petit-ami. Ce dernier remua et utilisa ses bras pour attraper le blond et le serrer contre lui :

-Tu étais long, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

-Je ne trouvais plus ma serviette de bains, mais en fait j'ai oublié que je l'avais mise dans le sèche linge ce matin en me levant et...

Sebastian posa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant pour le faire taire. Par moment, il parlait trop, même si ce détail avait finit par l'amuser, pour l'heure il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre faire tout un roman.

Chandler se tut tandis que Sebastian serra d'avantage le blond et que la tête de ce dernier se retrouva posé sur le torse du brun.

-Bonne nuit.

Surpris, Chandler lui demanda :

-Tu vas déjà dormir ?

-Ca a l'air de t'étonner?

Chandler se contenta de sourire, appréciant avec grand plaisir à quel point son petit-ami avait changé depuis leur rencontre. Il était devenu un homme appréciant la tendresse.


	63. Willid

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Mon tirage au sort m'a fait tomber sur Willid ! Alors je sais que David (...) Martinez appartient à Sebastian dans notre esprit tordu à Soniania et à moi (d'ailleurs la référence en fin de chapitre est pour lui), mais que Soniania réclame les droits de David et que je lui ai honteusement volé sans aucune gêne parce que je suis tout aussi dingue de lui ! J'imagine que ce couple n'est pas des plus populaires, mais moi dès qu'il y a David, je fond !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"63 - Willid"**

David se jeta sur les lèvres de William, ce dernier ayant terminé son numéro musical qu'il venait de présenter au nouveau professeur d'espagnol. Le latino s'empara des lèvres de son ami tout en arrachant le plus rapidement possible la chemise du professeur d'histoire.

Will l'arrêta un instant, décontenancé :

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gêné, David fit un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il demanda timidement :

-Tu ne m'as pas chanté cette chanson pour me dire que t'avais envie de moi ?

C'est William qui sembla le plus gêné des deux soudainement lorsqu'il révéla :

-Non. Je... je voulais ton avis parce que je comptais la chanter à Emma demain soir mais...

La tension sexuelle qui avait pu être insufflée grâce au numéro de charme de William disparut et David attrapa sa veste, tourna le dos à Will et s'éloigna. Ce dernier l'interpella :

-David, je suis vraiment désolé si...

David fit à nouveau face à son ami. Il savait contenir ses émotions, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je crois que je cherchais l'occasion d'oublier un autre garçon.

David s'en alla aussitôt.


	64. Brittanna

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Vous le savez, je suis beaucoup moins doué dans le femslash que dans le slash (logique, je suis gay), mais pour essayer de faire plaisir au maximum de lecteurs, il faut bien que j'aborde des couples tels que le Brittana ! Donc bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"64 - Brittana"**

Nue, Santana se laissait aller aux caresses de Brittany. Cette dernière, très experte avec sa langue, remontait doucement le long du ventre de la latina vers sa belle poitrine. Caressant l'un de ses seins, sa langue, elle, s'activait autour de son autre téton pour donner un maximum de sensations à sa petite-amie.

Les mains de Santana parcourait le long du dos de la blonde, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Bientôt, l'une des mains de la blonde descendit plus bas pour atteindre le vagin de la brune et jouer avec son clitoris afin de la faire gémir d'avantage de plaisir.

Mais en plein milieu de leur relation, Brittany s'arrêta pour demander :

-Tu penses qu'un chat peut avoir un bébé avec un chien ?

L'excitation de la latina disparut aussitôt et toute ambiance sensuelle ou sexuelle s'était évaporée en même temps que la question de la blonde.

-Mon cœur, tu dois garder ce genre de questions pour après notre séance de câlins.

-Mais tout le monde dit que je suis comme un bébé chat et toi un grand méchant chien. Tu penses qu'on peut s'accoupler sans risque ?

Santana attrapa son amie et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.


	65. Suck

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Pour celles et ceux qui auraient lu mon œuvre commune avec Pull-Marine, via notre compte commun Glix, vous pouvez situer cet O.S. après l'histoire qu'on a écrite sur Sam et Puck dans le fameux placard du lycée qui se déroule durant la saison 2. J'aime bien l'association des deux noms : Suck, c'est très inspirant pas vrai ?

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"65 - Suck"**

La langue de Sam jouait activement autour du membre bien tendu et très viril de Puckerman. Enfermés dans le placard du lycée, les deux adolescents s'adonnait à une petite gâterie durant leur pause entre deux cours.

Noah tenait fermement la tête du blond par ses cheveux, lui donnant le rythme idéal pour que le plus jeune s'y prenne le mieux possible. Par dessus tout, le brun adorait sentir la bouche si spéciale de Sam autour de son sexe, c'était bien meilleur qu'avec n'importe quelle autre nana.

La sonnerie du lycée se fit entendre et Sam retira ses lèvres de la queue du plus âgé :

-Je t'ai pas demandé de t'arrêter Evans ?

-J'ai un contrôle d'histoire, si je le loupe, je me ferais tuer par mes parents.

-Comment je fais moi maintenant avec une trique pareille dans le pantalon ?

-T'as une main droite, comme tout le monde, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil tout en récupérant son sac à dos posé sur le sol.

Sam s'apprêtait à sortir du placard tandis que Puck remontait son pantalon pour le reboutonner :

-C'est bon, j'attendrais la pause de cet aprem'.

Sam embrassa rapidement le coin des lèvres de Puck.


	66. Quinntanna

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Décidemment, que de femslash débarquent dans ce recueil. En ayant pioché le Quinntanna, je me posais la question de savoir si je les ferais en amies ou en relation sexuelle ou sentimentale. On va dire que j'ai fait une sorte de compromis, même si je ne suis pas sur du résultat !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"66 -Quinntanna "**

Santana regardait sa poitrine via le miroir se situant face à elle dans les vestiaires des Cherrios. Elle tenait fermement ses deux seins, pour vérifier leur beauté et surtout, à savoir s'ils paraissaient réellement naturel.

-Je te savais narcissique, mais de là à admirer ta poitrine...

La latina regarda à travers le miroir qui venait d'arriver, c'était Quinn. Cette dernière était revenue dans l'équipe de Sue Sylvester et surtout, avait récupéré sa place à la tête de l'équipe.

-Ne me la fais pas à moi Fabray, je suis certaine que tu crève de jalousie face à ma paire de nichons. Je sais que Dieu ne t'a pas trop gâtée de ce côté là, mais tu pourrais faire comme moi.

-Il est hors de question que me fasse opérer pour avoir... ça !

-Avant de critiquer, touche un peu pour vérifier la marchandise !

La brune attrapa les mains de son amie pour les placer sur ses seins. D'abord surprise, voir choquée, Quinn ne réagissait pas. Puis Santana l'encouragea :

-Vas-y, palpe un peu. C'est plutôt bien réussit ?

Quinn avouait que sentir la poitrine de son amie n'était pas désagréable, mais pas parce qu'ils étaient réussit, parce qu'elle aimait ça.


	67. HummelBerry

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Parmi les amitiés de la série, je trouve qu'une des plus réussie et des plus formidable et celle de Kurt et Rachel. Etant donné qu'ils sont tous deux les personnages principaux, il est normal que les scénaristes la développent crédible ment et réellement, mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour leur relation. La saison 4 est tout à leur honneur et je pense que certaines scènes comme leurs retrouvailles à New York font partie des plus émouvantes. Je crois que je peux dédicacer sans problème ce chapitre à ma Soniania.

A un certain niveau elle est ma Rachel et je suis son Kurt. On a une relation similaire, une belle amitié et nous aussi, un jour, on sera colocataires à New York. C'est bizarre de dire ça, mais cette fille, je l'aime !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"67 - HummelBerry "**

Kurt regardait le cadre qu'il venait de poser sur le mur de son appartement. Il ne savait toujours pas déterminer s'il était à la bonne place ou s'il devait plutôt le mettre dans la cuisine.

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par des bras qui l'encerclèrent et la voix animée de Rachel qui lui criait :

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Sachant que sa meilleure amie venait de trouver le petit cadeau qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller la veille au soir, le brun répondit :

-Je t'aime aussi ma très chère colocataire.

Le garçon laissa son amie l'étreindre fortement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide enfin de le relâcher :

-Vivre avec toi est sans doute la plus belles des décisions qu'on ait pu prendre ! Je suis la femme la plus heureuse d'avoir un homme comme toi dans ma vie.

-M'avouerais tu que je suis l'homme de ta vie ?

-Tout comme je suis la femme de ta vie. Pas vrai ?

Kurt lui souriait, lui attrapant la main puis lui demandant :

-N'essaye pas de savoir ou j'ai trouvé cette édition extrêmement rare de Barbra, c'est un secret de polichinelle que je compte bien garder jusqu'à ma mort !


	68. Sory

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Vous le savez, le Sory c'est mon couple préféré. Il y a tout un truc autour d'eux qui me fait les aimer. Je hais la saison 4 pour avoir fait partir mon Rory... Mais en apprenant qu'il reviendrait pour l'épisode de thanksgiving, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire ce petit chapitre lorsque j'ai ENFIN pioché le nom de mon couple favori. Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Pour info, ce couple sera mis en valeur dans le prochain numéro de , Le Mag grâce à Soniania ! :)

* * *

**"68 - Sory "**

Thanksgiving, le temps des réjouissances. Pour Sam, c'était surtout le temps des retrouvailles avec son petit-ami, après près de trois mois de séparation physique. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours Skype et le téléphone, mais le décalage horaire compliquait les choses.

A l'aéroport de Lima, Sam attentait impatient l'arrivée de l'irlandais, guettant à chaque apparition d'un petit brun habillé en vert s'il ne s'agissait pas de son homme.

Lorsqu'il le vit, un sac à dos, le sourire aux lèvres, son bonnet sur la tête, plus rien ne comptait pour le blond si ce n'est Rory. Il lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant passionnément, se fichant royalement des réflexions de dégout qu'il pouvait y avoir autour d'eux.

-C'était tellement long, murmura Sam en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Le brun souriait, puis murmura à son tour :

-T'embrassait m'avait manqué.

Après l'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois encore, Sam décida de laisser son amoureux respirer, lui prenant la main pour partir récupérer la valise de l'irlandais.

-Je t'ai amené un petit cadeau.

Le brun tendit un petit paquet au blond, ce dernier l'ouvrit avec une certaine tendresse, touché de l'attention de son petit-ami.

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, représentant un trèfle et dans lequel se trouvait leur photo.


	69. Samcedes

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : 69, chiffre érotique non ? Et bien je vais vous décevoir, je n'ai pas pioché un couple gay avec qui on aurait pu faire un joli 69 mais certainement le couple que j'apprécie le moins dans Glee : le Samcedes, qui est un grand obstacle à mon Sory.

Evidemment, tout n'est pas beau et rose dans ce chapitre, ne m'en demandons pas trop non plus, mais j'ai décidé que Mercedes serait utile héhé... Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"69 - Samcedes "**

Sam regardait Mercedes dans les couloirs du lycée. Depuis son retour à McKinley, il lui courait après mais son ancienne petite-amie ne semblait pas disposée à se remettre avec lui, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Bien au contraire, elle avait désormais refaite sa vie avec son nouveau copain.

-Sam, tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas ? la défia le blond.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre. Quelques instants après, elle lui avoua :

-Tu es vraiment hypocrite !

Elle l'avait laissé là, comme ça, sans plus d'explications sur le lancement de cette phrase. Quelques jours plus tard, le blond décida de la confronter, après avoir pris conseil auprès de son meilleur ami Rory.

-C'est moi qui est hypocrite alors que tu sors avec un garçon tout en ayant des sentiments pour moi ?

La black lui rétorqua aussi sec :

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'ambigüité de ta relation avec Rory ?

Surpris, Sam demanda :

-Quelle ambigüité ?

-Voilà le problème Sam. Tu n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux sur vous.


	70. Kurtcedes

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je dois être maudit, j'ai encore tiré un "couple" avec Mercedes dedans, cette fois par contre c'est une amitié que j'ai tiré. J'ai décidé de m'amuser avec la cohérence de la série (on le sait ça que cette série est cohérente), en permettant à Mercedes de dire tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à l'amitié éternelle entre Kurt et Rachel.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"70 - Kurtcedes "**

-Je suis juste déçue mais triste de voir que Rachel a pris tellement d'importance dans ta vie que tu ne pouvais plus avoir de temps pour moi. Tu vois Kurt, je pouvais encaisser le fait que tu ai un petit-ami et que par conséquent tu ai moins de temps pour nos soirées et notre amitié en générale. Mais ce que Rachel a fait c'est ni plus ni moins me voler mon meilleur ami. Et je t'interdis de me dire que notre amitié a pour toi encore autant d'importance parce que c'est faux. Ta meilleure amie c'est Rachel, c'est certainement la fille que tu aime le plus au monde, voir la femme de ta vie et oui j'en suis jalouse, mortellement jalouse. Il y a des moments ou j'ai eu envie de la tuer pour ça, de l'étrangler et de t'envoyer par la poste les petits morceaux de son corps. Et me regarde pas comme si j'allais vraiment le faire, c'est une image ! Maintenant Kurt, j'accepterais, même si c'est dur, la nouvelle donne dans nos relations amicale.

Après ce laïus, la diva ne laissa pas une seule possibilité au jeune homme de pouvoir répondre et argumenter, elle l'avait laissé là.


	71. Sinn

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'ai pioché Sinn ! Youpi ! Ce couple je l'ai surtout découvert grâce à Dark Roz dans sa fiction "Les amants Fantômes", et bien je vous l'annonce, de drabble en est sa suite directe (vous pouvez le lire sans avoir lu la fiction d'origine, mais en bon meilleur ami, je me dois de vous la conseiller !). Je surf aussi sur la vague Halloween au passage :)

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"71 - Sinn "**

- Oui on est des pédales, oui on s'aime et oui on vous emmerde !

Depuis que Sam avait lancé cette phrase face à tous les élèves dans le Gymnase, il pouvait vivre sa relation amoureuse avec Finn au grand jour. Si les réactions étaient parfois dures envers eux, rien d'autre que leur amour naissant ne comptait. Les amants fantômes s'étaient d'ailleurs déguisé comme tels pour fêter Halloween.

-Dis moi qu'il n'y a rien d'autres sur ton drap que ton boxer ? murmura Sam à l'oreille de son fantôme à lui.

Le plus grand décida de lui montrer directement en abandonnant le drap qu'il portait et la surprise de Sam fut de taille : Finn était nu. Le blond demanda :

-Tu ne comptais pas sortir complètement nu pas vrai ?

-Non, répondit le brun. Je comptais juste t'exciter un peu avant d'aller à la soirée de Tina. Et aussi t'offrir une petite friandise avant l'heure...

Le sourire coquin du quaterback en disant long sur la nature de la friandise et, impatient de la déguster, le blond glissa le long du corps du brun pour goûter au bonbon dont il serait le seul à pouvoir profiter en ce soir d'Halloween.


	72. Fabang

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Si y'a bien une amitié que je surkiffe, c'est le Fabang (pas autant que le Fabrevans) et d'ailleurs vous retrouverez de sublimes scènes de cette amitié dans Ski Estival. Maintenant que Tina et Mike ont rompu, je trouve que Mike est un bon candidat pour Quinn, pas vous ?

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"72 - Fabgang**

Quinn se promenait sur le camps de Yale, entre deux cours. Elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été, l'automne arrivant à trop grand pas. Ses livres contre elle, la jeune fille songeait à tous ses amis, dispersé un peu partout sur le continent, chacun menant sa vie.

-Quinn Fabray !

La voix très familière du jeune homme derrière lui la fit se retourner, puis elle découvrit Mike Chang. Ce dernier lui sauta dessus et tous les deux partagèrent une étreinte chargée en émotion.

-Mike ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-On vient faire une démonstration avec ma classe pour le cours de danse de la section art dramatique.

-Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?

-Ou serait l'effet de surprise ?

Remise de ses émotions, la jeune femme prit le bras de son ami et tous deux marchèrent dans le grand jardin de Yale, discutant alors de ce que l'un et l'autre était devenu.

-Tina m'a appris pour votre rupture. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Mike préféra éviter le sujet un maximum, voulant profiter de la présence de celle qui fut à ses yeux, l'une de ses meilleures amies.

-Je peux t'offrir un café ?


	73. Puckurt

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je me rattrape un peu sur ma non existence de la semaine... En effet, j'ai été pas mal débordé (j'en ai même pas lu toutes les nouvelles fics de mon Titi d'amour ! C'est un scandale, JE dois me frapper et me rattraper). J'aime bien sinon le Puckurt, et vous ?

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"73 - Puckurt"**

Kurt était dans son lit, sa main par dessus le corps complètement nu de Puck. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il avait accepté les avances plus que douteuses de son camarade, mais il l'avait fait. Sans doute pour se remettre de sa rupture d'avec Blaine et de l'infidélité de ce dernier.

-T'es déjà réveillé ? murmura quelques peu endormi Noah.

-Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

Puck leva un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre le sens de cette question piège. Il se redressa avant de passer sa main sur le corps du plus mince.

-Est-ce que ce que va faire ma main te suffit comme réponse ?

La main en question était descendue bien plus bas vers l'entre jambe de Kurt. L'érection de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et Puck utilisa toute l'agilité de sa main pour procurer un nouvel orgasme à son nouvel amant.

-J'ai droit à une récompense ?

Perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait et dans ses émotions, Kurt s'exécuta comme un automate. Son visage alla à la rencontre de l'entre jambe de Puck et ce dernier referma les yeux, profitant de chaque caresse buccale de son ami. Rapidement, il jouit dans la bouche de Kurt.


	74. Pinn

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Puck est encore à l'honneur et c'est évidemment une grande dédicace pour mon Titi d'amour chéri, le Dieu du Pinn, celui grâce à qui je suis fan de ce couple ! Donc voilà... LE chapitre Pinn est là ! Va t-il vous plaire ?

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"74 - Pinn"**

-T'aime ça quand je met mon doigt là ?

Léger gémissement de la part de Finn.

-Ouais. Attends... Vas-y... Rentre le...

Puck cherche à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant le point qui le fera gémir d'avantage.

-Ouais là, c'est bon... Oh... Puck...

Finn se mord les lèvres. Il sait que dans la chambre à côté, il y a Kurt, et au bout du couloir, sa mère et son beau père.

-J't'avais pas dit que j'te ferais gémir comme une nana ?

-Ferme la Puck !

Puck retire son doigt, au grand dam de Finn qui le regarde médusé. Son visage est proche de celui de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Parce que t'es pas gentil avec moi, lui répond Puck. Moi je te fais plaisir, et toi, tu me parles comme à un chien.

Se rendant compte qu'il est allé sans doute un peu trop loin, Finn pose sa main sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

-J'suis désolé mec, okay ?

Puck fait une légère petite moue, mais lui pardonne rapidement.

-Tu veux me sucer maintenant ?

-Euh... Ouais d'accord... Ca doit pas être trop difficile... Même si j'ai jamais vu Rachel me le faire.

Puck sourie.


	75. Tike

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On aborde maintenant un couple hétéro, l'un des pilliers durant deux saisons des couples stables de la série mais voilà, la saison 4 est arrivée... Hommage à Tina et Mike et surtout, à une rumeur que Tina évoque très rapidement dans un épisode de la seconde saison je crois bien...

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"75 - Tike"**

-Comment tu peux croire que ça soit moi qui ai répandu cette rumeur ?

-Tina, tu es la seule fille avec qui j'ai couché ! Qui d'autres aurait pu le faire ?

-Tu le saurais si tu me faisais un peu plus confiance ! rétorqua l'asiatique à son petit-ami.

Mike emmena Tina à l'écart du couloir et la fit entrer dans la salle du Glee Club, pour qu'ils soient loin des regards indiscrets.

-Je te fais confiance ! Mais comprends moi...

-Mike ! Ca n'est qu'une stupide liste. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que les gens pensent que tu es le gars le moins bien membré du lycée ? C'est ridicule comme classement, si ça se trouve aucune des infos n'est vraie !

-Me concernant ça n'est pas vrai ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu es d'accord ?

Mike cherchait maintenant le soutien de sa petite-amie.

-Je te promets qu'à mes yeux, ton sexe est suffisamment grand pour me satisfaire...

-Génial, donc en gros, tu penses toi aussi que j'ai une petite...

Tina mit sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami lorsqu'elle vit Rory et Sam entrer dans la pièce.

-Non, tu penses que je le pense, mais non !


	76. Samastian

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ceux qui me suivent régulièrement savent que j'ai déjà expérimenté le Samastian dans une belle amitié dans un UA il y a quelques mois. Cette fois ci je nous place dans la réalité de Glee. Cela se passe on va dire juste après le 3x08, Sam est revenu mais ne connaît donc pas encore Sebastian. Bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"76 - Samastian"**

-Sam Evans.

-Sebastian Smythe.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient serré la main. Le blond venait simplement de revenir dans les New Directions et par conséquent, il ignorait encore qui était le brun, si ce n'est qu'il dirigeait les Warblers, l'ancienne chorale de Blaine.

-C'est toi le gogo danseur ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Peu importe. J'ai pas de problème avec ça. J'ai couché avec un streap teaseur une fois. En fait, trois fois. Je suis assez performant au lit. Tu veux me tester ?

Surpris, et légèrement mal à l'aise, le blond ne sut quoi lui répondre.

-Tu pourras convaincre qui tu veux que tu es resté vierge et hétéro, mais après avoir ondulé des fesses et exposé tes plaques de chocolat blanc devant un public de vieux pervers et de cougars déprimées, t'as du te dévergonder toi même nan ?

-Je crois que je devrais rejoindre mes potes.

Sam tourna le dos au brun et voulut quitter les toilettes et rejoindre ses camarades qui poursuivaient leur partie de bowling, mais Sebastian fut plus rapide et il se posa devant lui :

-Si tu change d'avis.

Le brun glissa une petite carte dans la poche arrière de son jean.


	77. Pizes

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Bon j'ai pioché un couple hétéro pour lequel j'ai trop peu d'inspiration, bien qu'appréciant les personnages de ces deux là. Il est triste n'empêche de voir comment Lauren fut éjectée de la série !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"77 - Pizes"**

Lauren avait brisé le cœur de Puck. Après cela, elle avait complètement disparue de la circulation, ne fréquentant plus du tout ceux qui furent ses amis durant une année. C'est ce qui énervait le plus Puck. Jusqu'au jour ou il était au supermarché avec Shelby et Beth.

Il poussait le charriot dans lequel était assise sa fille lorsqu'il manqua de percuter son ex petite-amie.

-Puckerman ? Une de tes ex t'a déposé un bébé à ta porte?

-C'est ma fille, Beth, se défendit Puck.

Lauren qui connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de Puck et Quinn ne cacha pas la surprise qu'elle ressentait à voir cet enfant avec son père biologique.

Le jeune homme expliqua rapidement la situation et la jeune femme rétorqua :

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'à défaut d'être un looser, tu pouvais quand même faire un bon père.

-Content de t'avoir revu aussi Lauren.

Puck s'apprêtait à repartir, en poussant à nouveau son cadi mais le bras imposant de la jeune femme l'arrêta :

-Attends, même moi j'peux te dire que sortir avec la mère adoptive de ta fille c'est malsain et bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sors avec elle?

Un simple regard et Lauren lui fit comprendre.


	78. Seburt

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je crois que ce couple plaît a pas mal de gens. Enfin moi, jusqu'à présent, je me disais "WTF ?' mais finalement, en écrivant sur eux je les trouve Waouuuuh ! Enfin voilà, après un couple hétéro, on revient à du slash très lemonesque (pour soutenir ma Soniania dans son devoir sur la pureté ^^).

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"78 - Seburt"**

Sebastian attendait que Kurt lui réponde. Ce dernier semblait hésiter, perturbé par ce que sa conscience lui disait. Mais lentement, le Warbler ôta chacun de ses vêtements dans une sensualité des plus torrides. Le new-yorkais se mordait les lèvres face à ce spectacle.

Oui, il avait détesté Sebastian très durement lorsqu'il tenta de lui voler son Blaine. Mais maintenant, tout cela paraissait loin. Il n'était plus avec Blaine, Sebastian s'était assagit et surtout, il était le genre de mecs sur qui tout le monde se retournait.

Et même s'il était persuadé de ne jamais l'admettre publiquement, Kurt le savait. Sebastian lui donnait envie.

Sa chemise en moins, son pantalon au sol et un simple boxer affichant une rigidité ferme de son sexe, Kurt ne pouvait pas résister d'avantage.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à genoux, le membre viril de son ancien ennemi dans la bouche pour essayer de lui décrocher plus de gémissements encore.

Il laissa Sebastian être maître de la situation. Il le laissa le prendre, le caresser. Et Sebastian méritait bel et bien la réputation qu'il se traînait. Il était une bête de sexe. Mais le lendemain, Kurt était seul dans son lit, et ça il s'en doutait.


	79. Davory

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je sais que tout le monde a du se dire "Quoi ? Davory ? C'est quoi ce couple ?", il s'agit de l'association de David (Martinez) et de Rory. Bien qu'à la base je voulais faire quelque chose d'amoureux entre eux, mon côté Soryen m'a rattrapé et finalement, ça ne dépasse pas le stade prof/élève... Désolé pour les pervers, c'est soft aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture quand même ;)

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"79 - Davory"**

-On se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

-Au Glee Club, répondit le jeune irlandais. Vous aviez remplacé Monsieur Schue.

David Martinez, nouveau professeur à McKinley venait de rencontrer Rory Flanagan à la cafétéria du centre commercial. Le plus vieux posa son plateau repas en face de Rory et s'y installa.

-Vous déjeunez souvent avec des élèves sans qu'ils ne vous l'ait demandé ?

-Techniquement, tu n'es pas mon élève. En plus, j'ai un don. Je sais quand les gens ne vont pas bien. Et toi Rory, tu ne vas pas bien.

David mangea ses frites sous le regard étonné de Rory qui se contenta de boire à la paille de son milkshake. Le plus jeune n'allait pas bien, en effet. Il s'était mis à sortir avec Sugar à la Saint Valentin pour enfin avoir une copine et être accepter par les autres garçons, mais ça l'avait finalement éloigné de...

-Sam. Il s'appelle Sam Evans.

-Donc c'est ton meilleur ami... Mais, il t'évite depuis que tu sors avec une fille ?

-Voilà. En gros c'est ça. Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?

David acquiesça en souriant et se contenta de répondre :

-L'amour. C'est toujours une question d'amour.


	80. Kurdy

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je sais qu'en lisant Kurdy, tout le monde a du se demander de quoi je parlais ! Et bien je parle d'un couple que ma très chère Dark Roz attendait depuis un long moment ! Kurt et Brody. C'est vrai qu'ils ont un potentiel slashique énorme ces deux là. Comme c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur eux, j'imaginais comment ils en viendraient à se mettre ensemble... Bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"80 - Kurdy"**

Kurt avait invité Brody sachant que sa meilleure amie était partie rendre visite à Quinn. La brune avait envoyé balader le New-Yorkais, préférant être seule. Le jeune Hummel, fragile suite à sa propre rupture, n'avait pas envie d'être seul et Brody s'était proposé pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les deux garçons terminaient de regarder une comédie musicale en dvd. Brody regarda sa montre et devant l'heure tardive, proposa de s'en aller :

-Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ? demanda Kurt.

Brody le regarda quelques secondes, puis il demanda à son tour :

-Ca sonne comme une proposition... S'en est une ?

Kurt devenait maintenant rouge de honte, mal à l'aise. Il n'était vraiment pas des plus subtils mais cette attitude sembla amuser et toucher le new-yorkais qui le rassura en posant sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune :

-Relax. C'est d'accord.

-Vraiment ?

Pour simple réponse, Brody, ne bougeant pas sa main d'un millimètre, rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme et il l'embrassa. C'était différent de Rachel. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux. Même si Brody se savait bisexuel, son attirance pour les hommes était décidemment plus forte.

-On pourrait rejoindre ta chambre ? proposa Brody.


	81. Smytinez

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'en connais une qui va hurler de joie en voyant ce couple apparaître dans 200 pou 100. Enfin, je l'ai eu ! Moi aussi j'attendais de tomber sur lui pour écrire mais une fois fait, j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur quelle idée je partirais. Finalement, j'ai décidé de faire un petit saut dans le temps... Alors bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"81 - Smytinez"**

David faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, habillé de son beau costume, sa cravate tout juste attachée. La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur vit arriver Sebastian dans la pièce.

-On ne doit pas se voir avant la cérémonie, sa porte...

Sebastian l'interrompit en l'embrassant de façon très bestiale. Le plus jeune était tout aussi élégant que son aîné et lorsqu'il interrompit son baiser, il glissa un préservatif bleu dans la poche de son futur époux.

-Je me suis rappelé que tu n'avais rien de bleu sur toi... Fais en bon usage pendant notre nuit de noces.

Sebastian souriait. Il avait du mal à croire que dans quelques minutes, il épouserait David Martinez, cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années plus tôt. Pour lui, il avait changé radicalement de mode de vie.

-J'ai du mal à croire que t'ai accepté de faire ça pour moi...

-Compte pas sur moi pour être nostalgique et pleurer, quand bien même ce soit notre mariage. J'veux m'éclater, faire la fête et baiser toute la nuit, t'entends ?

David reconnaissait bien là l'homme qu'il allait épouser, toujours à se cacher derrière cette carapace d'ironie. Mais lui connaissait le vrai Sebastian. Il allait l'épouser.


	82. Niff

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Par le passé j'écrivais beaucoup sur ce couple. C'était avant que je ne me prenne d'affection pour Sam et surtout avant la saison 3. Celle-ci m'a fait délaisser ce petit couple pourtant très sympathique et très mignon. Donc c'est du Niff, bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"82 - Niff"**

Allongé dans son lit, Nick essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de retenir ses gémissements. Il se mordait les lèvres tout en regardant droit dans les yeux son amant qui s'agitait sur lui.

Jeff allait et venait sur le sexe très tendu du brun en ayant les mains posé sur le torse de celui-ci. La virilité de Nick défleurissait depuis déjà plus de cinq minutes l'intimité du blond.

Jeff avait lui aussi envie de crier et de dévoiler son plaisir, mais il savait que l'épaisseur des murs ne leur permettrait pas. Vivre en internat avait ses avantages, comme pouvoir retrouver l'homme de sa vie chaque soir dans son lit, mais ses inconvénients, devoir être discret.

-Je vais venir tu...

Jeff posa sa main sur la bouche du brun et accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. Il dirigeait pleinement les choses et il sentit rapidement une douceur et une chaleur bien spéciale l'envahir de l'intérieur.

La respiration de Nick retrouvait peu à peu son calme tandis que Jeff s'effondrait dans ses bras. L'odeur de transpiration et de sperme qui régnait dans la petite chambre ne laissait aucun doute quand à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un dernier baiser et ils s'endormaient.


	83. Furt

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je pourrais mentir et dire que j'ai tiré au hasard le couple de Furt, mais non, j'ai triché ! Et oui... J'ai intentionnellement écrit sur le couple pour faire plaisir à ma Soniania qui me l'avait demandé. Seulement, on se replonge dans la première saison. Ici on va traiter surtout du lien fraternel qui les unit. Pour lire quelque chose de plus sensuel et de plus sexe (avec du lemon), je vous invite à lire l'un des derniers écrits de notre talentueuse Dark Roz "A Hug Before I Go" qui est une alternative à leur conversation vécue dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 4. Nous concernant, on replonge dans la première saison. Bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"83 - Furt"**

Kurt fantasmait chaque jour sur Finn Hudson. Il était son premier béguin et il avait du mal à le gérer. Même si au fond de lui, il était parfaitement conscient de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

Ce fut finalement la réaction excessive, et surtout apeuré, de son nouveau demi frère qui lui permit de s'en détacher. Puis lorsqu'il s'était vêtu d'un rideau de douche rouge pour le soutenir et le secourir face aux brutes du lycée, leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant.

-Tu es très sexy comme ça.

-Merci frangin.

Kurt réalisa quelque chose à haute voix :

-Le fait de t'avoir comme frère m'empêche maintenant, en toute moralité, de pouvoir avoir le béguin pour toi. Rassuré ?

-Non. Parce que j'espère que ce lien nous permettra de devenir de très bons amis. Enfin, on est déjà amis mais... Je tiens à toi Kurt et... Je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt vécu son premier câlin avec le garçon qu'il avait dans sa tête depuis des semaines. Seulement, cette étreinte avait lieu au moment ou il s'était réellement rendu compte, qu'il ne l'aimait plus.


	84. Quick

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je pense que le Quick tout le monde l'attendait. Il s'agit d'un couple assez populaire. Je le base ici en fin de saison 1, juste après l'accouchement avec un saut dans le temps en saison 3. Bref, j'ai surtout exploité l'aspect famille de ce couple. Bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"84 - Quick"**

Quinn regardait sa fille à travers la vitre depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Puck était resté à côté d'elle, souhaitant partager avec elle les derniers instants qui les uniraient. Ils étaient à présent de très jeunes parents. Leur fille était la perfection incarnée. Elle aurait la beauté de sa mère. Le caractère de son père.

-Tu penses qu'un jour on la reverra ?

-Je ne veux pas la revoir, avait répondu Quinn. Elle sera plus heureuse comme ça.

Puck connaissait la véritable raison :

-Tu l'as aimé à l'instant ou tu l'a prise dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peu importe. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de l'élever correctement. Shelby sera une bonne mère.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Quinn. Elle le laissa faire. Partageant ces derniers instants avec celui qu'elle allait éviter le reste de sa vie pour ne pas avoir à penser à sa fille, ne pas avoir de regrets.

Mais des regrets, elle en aurait. Deux ans plus tard, sa fille était revenue dans sa vie. Même si la petite était repartie dans les bras de sa mère, elle savait par contre que Puck lui continuerait à être dans sa vie. Ils étaient une famille.


	85. Mottogan

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Il fallait bien que ce couple sorte un jour et soit à son tour tiré. Vous me connaissez, je ne pouvais pas délibérément faire du pur Mottogan. Donc c'est dans un esprit complètement barré que j'ai écrit ça... J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"85 - Mottogan"**

Sugar avait joué à la princesse avec Artie et Rory. Finalement, c'était l'irlandais qu'elle avait choisi comme étant son nouveau petit ami.

Après le premier baiser de la Saint Valentin, la Saint Patrick, fête réputée en Irlande, fut l'occasion pour elle de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

La riche excentrique s'était faite ultra sexy, avec l'aide de ses copines de Glee Club. Brittany l'aida même à s'infiltrer dans la chambre de Rory ou elle se positionna sur le lit du jeune homme, en dessous ultra sexy, attendant simplement que son bien aimé n'arrive.

Lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, l'irlandais revint à sa maison l'air un peu maussade, quel ne fut pas le choc pour lui de découvrir sa petite-amie à moitié nue sur son propre lit :

-Su...Sugar ?

-Bonsoir Rory. Tu as envie de moi ?

Si quelques semaines auparavant, l'irlandais aurait répondu un oui vindicatif, force était de constater qu'aujourd'hui, la jeune fille n'avait plus le même effet sur lui.

-Sugar... Je... Tu devrais te rhabiller avant que les Pierce ne te voient dans cette tenue...

Vexée, la rouquine fulmina en se relevant, agressant pratiquement le jeune homme :

-Je crois que je suis gay, avoua Rory.


	86. Fabart

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Couple de la saison 3 très peu apprécié (mais moi je l'aimais bien), alors petit retour sur le Fabart. Bonne lecture à vous !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"86 - Fabart"**

Joe embrassait Quinn depuis quelques secondes, mais l'érection dans son pantalon ne pouvait être dissimulée. Une nouvelle fois, la blonde s'écarta du jeune garçon, tout en souriant.

-Tu préfères qu'on arrête là ?

Gêné, le jeune homme aux milles dreads répondit :

-Tu dois me prendre pour un...

Quinn posa son doigt sur la bouche de son ami.

-Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose de physique. Au contraire, c'est plutôt plaisant, pour une fille, de voir l'effet qu'elle a sur un jeune homme attirant et...

-Je suis attirant ?

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je laissé m'embrasser sinon ?

La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna vers son casier pour y prendre les livres de son prochain cours. Le Teen Jesus la suivit et lui dit :

-Je savais que tu remarcherais.

-Tu as beaucoup prié, fit remarquer Quinn.

-Tu as surtout beaucoup de force, de courage. Tu es une fille... Non, une jeune femme tellement incroyable et inspirante.

La blonde posa sa main sur la joue de Joe et lui dit, une once de tristesse dans la voix :

-J'espère pour toi que tu rencontreras une fille qui te mérite.

Joe savait désormais que leur histoire n'irait pas plus loin.


	87. Pucklberry

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je suis dans la période des tirages au sort de couples hétéros (il en faut aussi, c'est vrai !). Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que ce chapitre fera bien plaisir à mon Titou, mon Thibault, mon Titi, mon homme, enfin mon homme hétéro ! Oui monde cruel, il y a des hétéros partout sur cette planète ! Bon je l'aime quand même énormément parce que c'est un ami cher à mon cœur. Donc je lui dédicace ce chapitre !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"87 - Puckleberry"**

Les mains de Puck sur sa poitrine, Rachel se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé dans les bras du meilleur ami de son ex en visite sur New York. Elle l'ignorait.

-Noah... Tu pourrais...

-Ouais t'inquiètes bébé, je vais faire ça en douceur.

Rachel voulait objecter sur tout autre chose, mais Puck ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. L'une de ses mains était déjà sous sa jupe, retirant avec soin sa culotte pour effleurer de ses doigts agiles sa plus belle intimité.

Extrêmement sensible, la voix de la jeune chanteuse poussa de longs soupirs avant de se laisser aller complètement. Puck insérait délicatement ses doigts en elle, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

N'y tenant plus, le Puckfasa, dont le sexe était déjà en pleine érection, releva la jupe et s'approcha d'elle plus encore. Il la colla contre le mur, les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulant autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il entrait en elle avec force et douceur.

Les cris de Rachel ne pouvaient être dissimulé. Mais elle murmurait un tout autre nom que son amant, ce que Noah entendit.

-Tu m'as appelé Finn ?

Bloqué par cette erreur, Puck se retira de son amie sans demander son reste.


	88. StAnderson

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un couple que j'ai créé à la base pour ma Soniania, le StAnderson, autrement dit le Jesse et Cooper ! D'habitude, ce dernier dirige les choses, pour une fois ça change... Attention c'est très hot !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"88 - StAnderson"**

Pendant que Cooper asticotait le gland frémissant de Jesse, il caressait aussi les fesses et les cuisses musclées du jeune homme.

D'un seul coup, le plus vieux avala toute la longueur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sans faiblir, tout en entendant Jesse soupirer. Il faisait des petits mouvements de bassin pour indiquer le rythme qu'il préférait.

Pendant ce temps, Coop se branlait d'une main. L'odeur du sexe était enivrante. Tout en accélérant les aller-retours avec sa bouche, Cooper écarta son boxer et enfonça l'index mouillé dans son intimité serrée. Jesse commença alors à prendre confiance dans la nouvelle domination qu'il expérimentait avec son amant.

Cooper aimait ce nouveau rôle dans leur couple et il aspirait le sexe de son amant tout en enfonçant et en ressortant l'outil de sa bouche déjà toute salivante. Les cuisses de Jesse tremblantes indiquaient sa prochaine jouissance. Tout en gémissant, il accentuait ses coups.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Cooper jouit avant lui. Jesse lui chuchota de tout avaler avant que le premier jet n'arrive dans sa bouche, suivi de plusieurs autres. Et pour une fois, c'est Jesse qui, une fois vidé, remonta son pantalon tout en laissant son homme seul, nu, au milieu du salon.


	89. Davam

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On arrête plus ma productivité sur Glee aujourd'hui ! Nouveau couple déjà abordé pour moi, l'amitié David/Sam... J'apprécie beaucoup les relations profs et élèves, ceci en est la preuve. A noter que nous sommes bientôt à la fin du recueil. Si je prévois encore de développer six couples, les chapitres 95 à 99 reprendrons le thème d'un personnage unique (j'ai quelques petits nouveaux à développer). Bonne lecture !

Sinon sachez que le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"89 - Davam"**

-Je te dépose ce soir ?

David Martinez se trouvait devant le casier d'un de ses élèves, Sam. Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient sympathisé au point de devenir amis. C'était étrange de développer ce genre d'amitié, mais l'un et l'autre préféraient plutôt apprécier les choses plutôt que de s'en inquiéter.

-J'ai promis à Blaine de passer du temps avec lui. Avec sa rupture, il est pas au top.

David le taquina en souriant :

-Je vais finir par croire que tous les deux...

Sam écarquilla les yeux et rétorqua :

-Y'a deux semaines tu disais la même chose pour Brittany et moi.

David se mit à rire, accompagné bientôt de l'élève qui refermait son casier.

-Je ne fais que constater. Tu es le roi des cœurs brisés. Après chaque rupture, tout le monde vient vers toi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de la faiblesse de mes amis, répondit avec franchise le blond. Et puis, qui te dit que mon cœur a moi n'est pas déjà pris par quelqu'un ?

David essaya de comprendre qui pouvait être cette personne. Devant le regard insistant du blond, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il pouvait être cette personne là.

-On se voit demain?


	90. Blinn

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes ! Je reprends naturellement avec mon fameux Glee 200 pou 100 qui arrive à la fin d'ailleurs... Un peu de Blinn placé en saison 4 !

* * *

**90 "Blinn"**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Blaine, mal à l'aise, regardait gêné celui qui fut son beau frère: Finn.

-Ecoute mec, je sais qu'en ce moment tu n'es pas bien parce que Kurt refuse de te donner de ses nouvelles mais... Faut pas que tu fasse une sorte de transfert de lui à moi, tu vois ?

Blaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Oui, il avait embrassé Finn. Lui même ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il était dérouté, complètement perdu. Son seul lien avec Kurt restait Finn. Alors il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait.

-Je suis désolé. je me sens tellement mal pour ce que j'ai fait, tu n'as pas idée...

Finn se détendit et tira une chaise pour que Blaine puisse s'asseoir et le nouveau coach s'assit à côté de lui :

-Et tu crois que vouloir te taper le frère de ton ex c'est la meilleure solution ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait ça parce que je savais que tu me laisserais pas aller plus loin.

-T'es maso tu sais?

-Je sais, répondit l'ancien Warbler. Je suis juste désespérément amoureux d'un mec qui ne veut plus de moi.


	91. Sebory

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes ! Le Sebory, je l'ai connu grâce à de magnifiques fan art sur internet. Du coup, j'ai kiffé et aimé ce couple (honte à moi, je fais une infidèle au Sory et au Smytinez...). Mais bon... Si Sam et David n'existaient pas, ils seraient le couple qui me fait envie ! Seule embêtement : 200 mots c'est bien trop court !

* * *

**91 - Sebory**

Sebastian visitait l'Europe depuis près de deux semaines. Sa dernière escale : l'Irlande. Et si le jeune homme comptait bien s'amuser, draguer et faire la fête dans de nombreux pubs, une chose était sure : il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver un visage familier.

-T'étais pas l'un des choristes se dandinant derrière Berry et Hummel au lycée McKinley toi?

Rory, revenu dans son pays natal depuis de nombreux mois leva les yeux vers le visage qu'il reconnut aussitôt, celui de son rival à l'époque ou il était dans les New Directions.

-Je me disais bien qu'il manquait un morceau de la tapisserie dans l'équipe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu en as eu marre qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à toi et tu t'es exilé du pays?

-J'habite en Irlande. J'étais dans un programme d'échange à McKinley.

Rory semblait attristé d'évoquer ces souvenirs, comme s'il aurait aimé rester là bas. Etonnamment, Sebastian le ressentit et fit une chose inhabituelle :

-J'suis un peu à court de bars non visité, un verre ça t'intéresse ?

-T'as pas la réputation de coucher avec tous ceux que tu invite à boire ?

-Si. On y va ? fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.


	92. Quinna

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Quinna c'est une amitié qui existe réellement entre les deux actrices mais qui ont eu par moment des bons petits moments (en saison 3 notamment, des petites allusions par ci par là). Je ne savais pas de quelle façon l'aborder... Donc voilà, à placer en saison 4 !

* * *

**92 - Quinna**

-Tina, même si ça paraît difficile à croire, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui ici.

Quinn se tenait face à l'asiatique et tentait d'avoir des explications sur la rupture de l'adolescente avec Mike.

-Quinn, avec toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ?

-Parce que Mike et toi vous êtes... La stabilité !

-Nous étions, rectifia l'asiatique. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai un solo à récupérer pour la compétition.

Tina s'éloigna mais la blonde ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle la suivit et se plaça devant elle :

-Depuis quand es tu devenue une version garce de mon ancienne moi?

-Tu vois Quinn, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça. J'ai toujours était ambitieuse, j'ai toujours était prête à tout pour briller. Mais toi comme les autres vous ne pouviez voir que Rachel Berry et rien d'autre. Maintenant pousse toi de là, j'ai une chanson à apprendre.

-Le Ganngman Style ?

-D'accord. C'est cliché de me mettre sur la chanson en coréen juste parce que je suis asiatique. Mais j'ai un plan.

Quinn avait peur pour son amie. Cette dernière était en pleine dépression sans le savoir.


	93. StFabray

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Ce couple m'était apparu comme une évidence lors de la fin de la saison 2, au bal de promo, quand Jesse complimente la beauté de Quinn telle une Grace Kelly. Bref, j'étais content de tomber sur ce couple et oui, on est dans l'hétéro pur et dur !

* * *

**93 - StFabray**

-Tu es magnifique Fabray.

-Quinn. Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu utilise mon nom de famille.

-Mais si je me souviens bien ce que tu m'as dit, ça serait plutôt Lucy non ?

La blonde se regarda dans le miroir tout en ajustant sa parure de diamants, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit-ami à travers le miroir. Il était encore torse nu. Agacée, elle se retourna vers lui:

-Tu cherche à me rendre folle ? Je dois recevoir cette récompense dans moins d'une heure !

Le sourire coquin de Jesse indiquait clairement que lui avait d'autres projets en tête. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et passa ses mains derrière elle pour les poser sur ses fesses.

-On a pas le temps pour ça...

-On a toujours un peu de temps pour...

Il l'embrassa délicatement.

-Ca...

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le torse du beau gosse et le repoussa doucement:

-Habille toi, sinon je partirais sans toi.

Quinn tourna les talons et quitta sa chambre, obligeant ainsi le brun à s'habiller au plus vite pour la rejoindre en bas. Une fois fait, le couple était fin prêt à partir, main dans la main.


	94. Quaine

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Encore du Quinn dans l'équation ! Si j'avais su j'aurais plutôt fait un Quory (qui du coup n'est pas vraiment prévu d'ici la fin), Quory en référence à l'épisode de Noel de Glee avec Rory en ange gardien qui apporte la terrible nouvelle à Artie...

* * *

**94 - Quaine**

-Hey. Petite dispute avec Kurt?

Quinn arrêta son fauteuil roulant face à l'ancien Warbler. Il avait pleuré, beaucoup. Elle le savait car par le passé s'était déjà retrouvée à sa place.

-Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses? rétorqua le brun sur la défensive.

Quinn souffla et retourna son fauteuil, prête à repartir lorsque Blaine l'interpella:

-Excuse moi. Je... Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde c'est juste que...

Quinn regarda à nouveau son camarade et se décida à lui confier une chose:

-Que Kurt s'en ira l'année prochaine et pas toi. Que tu resteras seul dans ce lycée que tu fréquentes juste pour lui ou tu n'as aucun ami qui ne soit pas en réalité l'ami de Kurt avant le tiens?

Quinn venait de parfaitement résumer la situation dans laquelle le brun se sentait. Il s'appuya contre son casier avant de demander:

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi perspicace?

-Je suis attentive. Si tu veux un conseil, ne lui en veut pas pour une chose aussi bête. Profite plutôt des derniers mois avec lui, ici. Et profite en pour être Blaine. Juste Blaine. Pas uniquement le copain de Kurt.

-Et comment je dois faire?

-Commence en poussant mon fauteuil, répondit Quinn.


	95. Bike

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Voilà le dernier chapitre portant le nom d'un couple. Comme j'ai du le dire précédemment, les chapitres 96 à 99 seront à nouveau centré sur des personnages (des petits nouveaux à vrai dire). Donc voilà, je termine avec un slash pour les couples !

* * *

**95 - Bike**

La main de l'asiatique descendait doucement le long des côtes du jeune brun. Leur baiser à tous les deux se faisait de plus en plus sensuel.

La main de Blaine passa dans le pantalon de sport de Mike pour s'insérer dans son boxer et malaxer délicatement sa verge.

L'asiatique se mordait les lèvres puis, dans l'oreille de son amant, lui dit:

-J'croyais qu'on devait arrêter de faire ça?

-On va arrêter, promis.

Un horrible bruit sourd réveilla Mike: son réveil. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et fut rapidement rassuré de voir qu'il était seul dans son lit et que ça n'était qu'un rêve, une fois encore.

Au lycée, Blaine remarqua le regard fuyant de son ami et, en fin de journée, lui demanda:

-T'as encore rêvé de moi pas vrai?

-Chut! Si quelqu'un apprends ça...

-Je ne dirais jamais à personne que...

-Ouais bon.

-Mais tu sais, ça veut pas nécessairement dire que tu es gay ou du moins en partie attiré par les mecs.

Mike essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne et à nouveau Blaine prit la parole:

-Mais bon, pour ce que ça vaut, tu es un mec très attirant, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.


	96. Kitty Wilde

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Dernière ligne droite, on enchaîne avec les chapitres concernant les petits nouveaux. Ma préférée en premier : Kitty ! On la déteste ou on l'aime, mais elle ne laisse pas indifférente ! Mon Titi va être content je suggère un Kitty/Marley ^^

* * *

**96 - Kitty Wilde**

Kitty trônait en reine incontestable du pouvoir sur McKinley en cette nouvelle année. Suivre le règne de Quinn Fabray était son but - sans la partie grossesse, bébé, dépression et fauteuil roulant.

Et comme sa prédécesseur, elle avait une ennemie de taille, pour elle c'était Marley. Cette brune gentille et naïve chantant si bien et ayant tous les garçons à ses pieds.

-On va finir par croire qu'elle t'obsède, lui avait lancé Jake un jour dans le couloir.

-Tu es ridicule, ne connais tu pas le proverbe, sois proche de tes amis, mais d'avantage de tes ennemis?

-Arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais en guerre.

Kitty n'aimait pas qu'on lui ferme son clapet. Il y avait peu de choses qu'elle aimait, et certainement pas faire partie de ce Glee Club. Elle l'avait rejoint pour se rapprocher de Jake, jeter un œil sur Marley. Mais après leur défaite aux Communales, elle se demandait encore pour quelle raison elle y restait.

Avant son départ, Quinn lui avait dit:

-Tu ne peux pas encore l'imaginer mais le Glee Club sera la plus belle chose que tu feras dans ta vie, crois-moi.

Pour l'instant, Kitty en doutait et attendait donc de voir.


	97. Ryder Linn

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Un nouveau couple que je shippe à mort c'est le Jyder. Ces deux mecs là ensemble, c'est juste: waouh ! Alors naturellement, je vais écrire sur Ryder mais avec qui vais-je le caser ? Aucun mystère ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**97 - Ryder Lynn**

Ryder avait invité Jake chez lui pour travailler sur un prochain devoir. Le jeune homme, en accord avec ses parents, avait proposé à Jake de rester dormir le soir même.

Seulement, en faisant cette proposition, il ne se doutait pas que son nouveau meilleur ami et lui finiraient la nuit à... coucher ensemble.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient eu jusqu'alors d'attirance homosexuelle. Mais les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, comme une évidence.

-Quand on couche avec un mec, on est homo tu crois? avait-il demandé à Blaine surpris.

-Euh... Oui, je crois. Ou bi. Pourquoi, tu as couché avec un mec?

Gêné, Ryder n'osa pas lui répondre. Cependant, il envoya un message dans la journée à Jake. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis cette fameuse nuit:

-Tu veux passer chez moi ce soir? demanda t-il par texto.

Ryder n'eut aucune réponse durant la journée. Pire, il aurait parié que Jake l'évitait, comme si ce qu'ils avaient fait était une terrible erreur. Lui même se posait la question.

Mais après les cours, le sac sur l'épaule, Jake vint trouver Ryder:

-Ma caisse est sur le parking, tu viens?

Pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, Jake ne regrettait finalement pas leur nuit passée ensemble.


	98. Marley Rose

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Joyeux Noel ! En ce jour de Noel je vous offre un petit cadeau, du femslash pour Marley ! Bonne lecture et plein d'amour envoyé à mon Thibault, l'homme de ma vie dans mes rêves lol ^^

* * *

**98 - Marley Rose**

Marley Rose ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec Kitty. Et la danse était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait pour les rapprocher.

Pourtant, après des semaines d'amitié, de haine et d'une étrange relation ambigüe entre elle, c'est en partageant une danse dans le cadre des New Directions qu'elles s'étaient finalement embrassées.

Un baiser prolongé par quelques caresses. Des caresses bientôt transformées en quelque chose de plus passionnel. Et c'est chez la jeune brune que toutes deux firent l'amour pour la première fois.

La langue experte de la blonde procura le plus grand des orgasmes à la jeune innocente qu'était Marley. Cette dernière s'amusait à titiller le vagin de son amie pour lui rendre la pareille.

Marley jouait aussi avec sa langue, sur la poitrine de son amante, tout en malaxant ses fesses et en lui caressant le dos.

Depuis cet évènement, chaque chanson partagée et chaque danse ensemble se terminait de la même manière.

-Tu penses que tu fais ça par désir ou par amour? avait demandé Marley à l'autre jeune fille.

-Un peu des deux.

Marley l'embrassa. Mais elle ignorait réellement ce que pouvait penser Kitty de cette étrange relation qui les unissait désormais toutes deux.


	99. Jake Puckerman

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Après une assez longue pause dans mes écrits (entre autres dû à mon travail mais surtout à la rédaction du Numéro 03 de Fanfiction,net Le Mag que je vous invité à télécharger sur mon profil), voilà enfin de nouveaux textes !

Joyeux Noel encore une fois ! Après du femslash, je vous offre carrément du slash avec Jake en personnage central ! Appréciez cela :)

* * *

**99 - Jake Puckerman**

Jake avait le sexe dans le sang. Normal pour un Puckerman. Mais après s'être bien amusé avec pas mal de filles du lycée, c'est assez naturellement qu'il se tourna vers les hommes.

Sam Evans, première expérience masculine. Le blond était encore affecté par le départ de son irlandais. Un soir, après les cours, ils s'étaient retrouvé pour boire quelques bières ensemble. Ils s'étaient offert une masturbation l'un à l'autre. Jake avait kiffé.

Blaine Anderson, seconde expérience. Juste après que Kurt l'ai quitté, Blaine était complètement perdu. Jake avait essayé de lui remonter le moral et il s'était retrouvé à se faire sucer par Blaine. Jake avait adoré.

Noah Puckerman, troisième expérience. Son propre frère oui. Jake lui avait confié ses deux premières expériences et Noah, en bon professeur, avait décidé de lui enseigner l'art de la fellation. C'est donc Jake qui l'avait sucé, goutant pour la première fois à cela. Jake avait apprécié.

Finn Hudsonn, quatrième expérience. Jake avait essayé de coucher avec lui, pour le fun. Mais Jake avait détesté ça.

Ryder Lynn, dernière expérience. Devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est naturellement que leur bromance devint une romance. Ryder lui avait fait l'amour, et lui aussi. Jake l'aimait.


	100. Alounet

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Glee)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One Shots contiendrons bien sûr du slash, il en va de soi...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Chapitre très spécial qu'est ce dernier. Je pense que tout est dit à l'intérieur du chapitre.

* * *

**100 - Alounet**

Je termine ce recueil avec un chapitre hautement spécial, le mien. Glee n'est pas juste une série comme les autres. En ayant écrit sur cette série de par mes différentes fictions, mais aussi ce recueil, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables, à l'image des relations de la série.

Tel Rachel et Kurt, nous formons ma Soniania d'amour et moi, un duo de meilleurs amis incassable et génialissime.

Tel Puck et Finn, mon Titi à moi, c'est ma bromance. Même si on pourrait plutôt comparer ça à Kurt/Sam ou Kurt/Finn pour mon béguin extrêmement prononcé pour lui.

Et en 200 mots je ne peux évidemment pas débattre de chacun de vos, mes lecteurs, mes lectrices, ceux qui m'ont suivit, encouragé et qui ont aimé 200 pour 100. Ce chapitre est pour vous. Dororo03, WeNeedUnicorns, Katy Rivera, zonafan, LastNiteAutomatic, Dark Roz, RosedAtlantis, Cocon de soie, justmoi59, Dauphin Noire, Klaine's Love, French Dreamer, MayaCrovernes, MiaAndersonHummelGleek, ElsaYaoi, curllette, Dreamy-Pikat, Flu Powder Power, AnastasiaPotter, Lattrappesouris, lovely66, xLetLoveIn et les lecteurs anonymes.

Vous êtes la famille de Gleek de ce fandom. Sans vous, Glee n'aurait pas la même saveur. Alors un immense merci.

J'espère que vous continuerez de me lire à travers mes slash et autres écritures.


End file.
